These Days
by EMalways
Summary: Lily and James are both popular, good looking and nice. They've gone through most of their life at Hogwarts, being best friends, nothing more. But what happens when one of them changes their mind? 5th year will change them forever, how, we don't know.
1. Hunting

These Days

~Chapter 1~

*Hunting*

Ok, well, I'm going to do you all a favor.  Since some stories start in first year, you get to meet the characters as the original five (MWPP/L) do.  But in this story, I just kind of, plunked you down in the middle of their fifth year, when they already have all their friends and enemies established.  So!  This is what I'm going to do.  I'm going to tell you a little bit about each character, so you won't get lost, because I noticed that I have a lot of characters.  Ok!  Well, I hope you all like the story!  Oh yeah!  All of this belongs to JK, except the plot and a few of the characters.  And all those, I just kind of pulled out of midair, so if its your life on paper, sorry!  I was pretty sure that no one could have a life as dramatic as these children, lol.  Ok, ttyl!

**James Potter**:  He's a gorgeous, womanizing quidditch player, you know, the usual…

**Sirius Black**:  He's also gorgeous, and extremely womanizing, yet oddly enough he has an 'on-again, off-again' girlfriend, Vanessa.  He also is a beater on the Gryffindor team.

**Remus Lupin**:  Like his best friends, Remus is very good-looking and has his fair share of girls, though he doesn't play quidditch.

Jackson Banks:  Another Gryffindor 5th year, friends with all of them, and REALLY cute.  

**Cameron (Cam) Walker**:  Yet another Gryff 5th year, and Lily's ex.  He's gorgeous beyond belief, but he knows it.  Very egotistical.  It's a wonder they lasted as long as they did, on and off for 2 ½ years.

**Peter Pettigrew**:  Yeah, well you know Peter.  I always forget about him!  Well, he had to have been good enough friends with all of them, to be trusted with such a secret… so I guess that means he has to be in this story… Oh well.

**Lily Evans**:  The beautiful red head everyone knows and loves, what else is there to say?

**Caydence Edwards**:  Cute blonde genius (she's really smart) that every boy falls madly in love with.  Surprising that she has friends that are girls, really.  You know how girls can be…

**Maleah Somers**:  Her mom thought she looked sort of Hawaiian when she was born, so she thought Maleah would be a perfect name.  She is very pretty, with long brown hair, but she's not very Hawaiian-ish… Hmm.

**Denna Rogers**:  Another blonde that captures boys hearts.  Oh Lord.

**Vanessa Headon**:  A quaffle.  You know, the type of girl who follows around Quidditch players?  Her and Sirius are made for each other, except, he's not nearly as particular.  He'll follow anything with a pulse.

OK! I'm Done! à

"You really think that you're starting to like James?"  Lily asked her friend as they walked through the corridor, making their way to Charms.

          "Well, yeah, I don't know.  He's really cute and nice and all, I guess I do!"  Lily laughed as Maleah came to the realization.

          They stepped into the classroom, and were almost immediately assaulted by two 15 year old boys.

          "What is going on?"  Lily asked herself as she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

          "Lily!  When was the last time I saw you!?"  James said as he released her.

          "Where's Professor Renton?"  She asked ignoring his question, as Sirius ran up to her.

          "Oh, he had to make a quick trip down to the infirmary, when Peter got a bit bloodied up by a bludger a minute ago."  He answered, acting as if it was a perfectly logical explanation.

          "Why was there a bludger, in Charms?"  Denna asked, while situating herself between her best friends at their usual seat.

          "Because we ran out of pillows."

          "Why did you need pillows?"  Vanessa interjected, sitting across from the rest of the girls.

          "For the battle of the Gallopians…" he said, as if she was stupid.

          "The who?"  Caydence asked, coming from behind and startling Sirius.

          "Never mind.  This is all lost on you girls.  You don't understand anything.  And where do you keep coming from!?  You just appear out of nowhere, asking MEANINGLESS questions!  Good Lord!"  He said angrily as he stalked off to the boys' usual seats.  

          "It's part of our mystique, Sirius."  Lily said quietly as she got out her Charms book.  The rest of the girls giggled and followed suit.  "Never know where we'll pop up next."  She smiled as he sat down, glaring at her.  His glare broke into a grin, and the lesson went on like usual, when Professor Renton finally decided to show up.

          After what seemed like days, they were dismissed for the rest of the weekend, and free to do what they pleased.

          "Lil!"  A voice sounded as Lily whipped around to see to whom it belonged. 

          "Jackson!  What's wrong?"  She asked.

          "Nothing!  I just wanted to catch up to you."  He said honestly, as Lily blushed.  She secretly has had a crush on Jackson ever since her and Cam finally broke it off during the summer.

          "So are you going to the quidditch match tonight?"  He asked, crossing his fingers behind his back.

          "Yeah, I am!"

          "Oh," he answered, becoming discouraged, "who with?"

          "Probably just myself, or the girls."  She said back, looking at the grin returning to his face.

          "Oh!  Well, in that case, I was just wondering, if maybe you would want to go with me?"  He looked at her sideways as she contemplated it for a minute or two.

          "Its not rocket science here," he said as she began counting with her fingers.

          "I know, I'm just playing!"  She said as she gave him a hug.  "I would love to go with you!"  He smiled and hugged her back.

          "I have to go though," she said, releasing him, "but I will see you tonight, right?" 

          "Right."  He nodded as she leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  

          He stood in shock as he intently watched her as she walked away.

          "Damn."  He said to himself as he shook his head and went the other way.

          "Lily!  Lily!  Lily!!!!" Denna screamed as she ran towards Lily a few minutes later, their friend Dylan several yards behind.

          "What?"  Lily asked, worried that there was something wrong.

          "Guess what Dylan just told me?"  She half-yelled, as Dylan walked up to them, laughing and shaking his head.  

          Lily just gave her a look that told her, 'I don't have time for this, but hurry up and tell me…'

          "Anyway," Denna began, "so I was just talking to Dylan, and he mentioned that he might know of someone who likes me, and might want me to be their date to the ball next month."  She paused, and then went on.

          "So I naturally tried to beat it out of him, but he wouldn't budge!  Until," she said as she looked at Dylan, "we struck up a deal.  So, then he told me."  She stopped, and just smiled at Lily.

          "Told you what?"  Lily asked in an exasperated tone.

          "Well, he told me that, Matt likes me."  She smiled big as Lily's face fell.

          "I'm sorry!"  Lily said sympathetically as she gave Denna a hug.

          Denna pushed her away, "Why?"

          "Well, usually when Matthew Thomas starts to like someone, they need some sympathy.  I mean, the guy is disgusting, he doesn't take showers regularly, if ever, and he,"

          "Lily!"  Denna said as she cut her off.  "Not Matthew Thomas, Matthew Jensen!"

          "Matt Jensen likes you!?"  Lily asked, as Denna nodded ferociously.  Lily looked at Dylan for confirmation as he laughed and nodded.

          "Oh my God!"  Lily screamed as her and Denna hugged and jumped up and down.  "Denna!  He is so hot!"

          "I know!  And he's Head Boy, and the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team!"  Denna was glowing with excitement.

          "Hey girls, sorry to interrupt, but I have to go to practice, I will see you two around though."  Dylan said, as Denna gave him a huge hug.  

          "Bye Dylan!"  Lily said as he waved at her and walked off.

          "I love that kid," Lily said as her and Denna continued their trek to the Gryffindor common room.

          "Oh I know, me too!"  Denna said as Lily looked at her sideways.

          "So what's the deal?"  Lily asked, as Denna gave her a shocked look.

          "Lily, do you honestly think that I would compromise someone's trust in me, just so you could hear the latest gossip?"

          "Yes," Lily nodded, as Denna laughed.

          "Well you thought right!"  Denna answered as she pulled Lily to a sitting position on a well-placed bench.

          "So," she began, "the way that I got Dylan to tell me about Matt, was to sort of… bribe him."  She continued as Lily smiled.  "I guess, that he seems to like Vanessa, so I sort of, promised him a date with her."  Denna prepared for Lily's words of disagreement.

          "Well, that shouldn't be too hard, its Vanessa, good Lord, she loves anything to do with quidditch.  Anything that does quidditch.  Hell, maybe things that sound like quidditch.  Waffle, quaffle, snitch, bi…"

          "Ok, I get it!"  Denna laughed.  "But yeah, I better warn Vanessa about it before he gets to her, right?"  Lily nodded as they both got up and raced the last few feet to the common room.  Denna won, as always.

          "I kicked your ass, Lily."  She said as they stepped through the portrait hole.

          "Shut up, slut."  Lily smiled as they flopped down on the couch next to their other friends.

          "Why?"  Vanessa asked, looking up at Lily.

          "Not you, slut, the other one."  Lily said pointing at Denna, as Denna smiled and waved in Vanessa's direction.

          "Oh!" she said as she went back to looking thru her magazine.

          As Vanessa flipped thru Quidditch Digest, Lily looked around at the common room.  Something was missing.  Or someone…

          "Where's Maleah?"  She asked suddenly, as she realized who was absent.

          "Dunno."  Caydence said, marking the final period in her essay about witches in the 1800's.  "Her and James left awhile ago."

          Lily smiled and tapped Denna.  "Army?"

          "Army."  Denna agreed as they got up.  Vanessa slammed down her magazine and jumped up, as Caydence put away her things.

          They quietly left the common room, and slinked towards the North tower, keeping a low profile.

          "When was the last time we did this?"  Vanessa asked, as they crawled along the corridor leading to the tower.

          Caydence thought for a moment, as Denna interjected.

          "Seems to me, that Maleah led a sneak attack mission last year, spring time?"

          "Yeah, but who did we" Caydence whispered as they neared the door.

          Lily, who was leading this particular 'mission,' turned around to face the girls with a venomous stare.  "Me."

          "Oh yeah!"  Denna reveled in the memory, "and we saw Cam fumbling with your jeans, and,"

          "And we had those quidditch goggles!"  Vanessa remembered, "that you could see in the dark!"  Her expression clouded over at the next thought.  "Yeah, Lily, you didn't have to go and ruin all of them.  My parents gave the whole set to me for Christmas, and in one minute you go and set them all on fire…"

          Lily put her finger to her lips.  "Shh!  And it serves you right for spying on me."  Lily opened the door, and they slithered across the floor to the shelter of a large statue.

          "God, I think we got fatter!"  Vanessa said as the four of them failed to squeeze behind the statue.

          "We can't all possibly fit behind here!"  Caydence whispered, as Lily had an idea.

          "Accio invisibility cloak."  She chanted quietly, as the cloak flew from across the room.

          "Shouldn't it have come from," Vanessa asked as she pointed towards the door, as Lily's open mouth gave her an answer.

          As it seems, the cloak had been covering two Gryffindor 5th years, kissing heavily on the floor.  As Lily held it, James noticed that they no longer had the cover that they did a second before.  He looked around and saw nothing.

          "What the fu…" He started as he got up to search for his MIA cloak.

          "Oh shit!"  Lily mouthed to Vanessa, as they noticed that there was no way that they would all fit under the cloak.  At least no conventional way.

          Caydence whispered to them to lay down on the ground, one person on top of the other, and the top person would drape the cloak over all of them

          "You guys," Vanessa whispered once they were settled.  "I think I might have seen Maleah's boob!"

          Lily giggled, attracting attention from James, unbeknownst to the girls.

          "Speaking of boobs, that's quiet a padded bra you have there, Denna!"  Caydence said, trying hard not to laugh.

          "Why are you looking!?" Denna asked, appalled.

          "I'm not!  I can feel it digging into my back!"  Lily turned red, from suppressed laughs, and from having three girls lying on top of her, her ribcage threatening to buckle.  Little did she know, that James was on to them.  Probably from the fact that he could hear giggles from their general direction, but mostly because he could see red hair spilling out from under the cloak.

          He walked over to them, and stepped on her hair.  She almost screamed, but Caydence held her mouth.  The girls sat quietly, as he trampled her hair, seemingly on purpose.

          "I can't find anything Maleah, lets just go."  He said, as him and Maleah exited the room.

          As they heard the door shut, Vanessa spoke, "Do you think we got away with it?"

          "Not even close."  James said, as he ripped off the cloak from behind them.

          The girls tumbled to the floor and quickly got up and brushed themselves off.

          "James!"  Lily said, thinking quickly.  "Fancy seeing you up here!  Didn't think we'd see anyone up here, did we?  Well Van, I guess that means you win the bet, we did see someone up here!  Imagine that!"

          "Yes Lily.  I knew we would," Vanessa said, trying to play along, "I guess that means you owe me a galleon.  We best go get that, now.  Before you forget."  The girls calmly walked towards the door as Maleah stopped them.

          "Not, so, fast."  She said as the girls braked.  

          "Sorry Maleah, we really have to go!"  Denna said.

          "Why's that?"  James asked, as Caydence answered.

          "We have an appointment."

          Maleah looked at Lily incredulously, as Lily shrugged.

          "With who?"  Maleah asked her.

          "We're going hunting."  Caydence nodded, as if it were a perfectly believable explanation.

          "Hunting?"  James said back to himself, eyebrow raised, becoming confused.

          "For what?"  Denna asked, as Lily's eyes got wide.

          "You remember Den, we're going hunting for some suitable dates for the dance!"  Vanessa said, covering for her incredibly dumb friend.

          "Boy scouting, if you will."  Lily said, gesturing towards the group.  "But, we must be going, but we'll see you two later!"  She winked and ran out the door.  

          "Do you think they bought it?"  Caydence asked, as Lily gave her a questionable look.

          "No."

          "Is that why we're running?"  Denna asked, as Vanessa looked at her and nodded.

          "Ok." 

          So how was that for a first chapter??  I think its ok, but theres a lot better.  I hope you liked it, and don't be afraid to review!  Ok, thanx!  Bye!

~*~em~*~


	2. You say potato, I say vodka!

These Days

Chapter Two

**You say potato, I say vodka!**

          "Training for a marathon ladies?"  Sirius asked as he saw the heavily breathing girls enter the common room out of the corner of his eye.

          "No, we were playing army."  Caydence said, as she whispered something to Remus.  Remus smiled and moved his wizard's chess piece the opposite direction he was planning on.  

          "And you didn't invite me!"  Sirius said, offended.  He then noticed that his opponent was cheating.

          "Cheater!!"  He screamed, as he sent a 'shocking' curse in Remus' direction.  Remus ducked and the jet of purple light sailed into Caydence, sending her into a 30 second full body jolt.  Seeing his mistake, Sirius scooped the chess pieces into their box and ran up stairs and slammed the door shut.  They could faintly hear him screaming, "I'm sorry Caydence!  I'm sorry!"

          "I'm going to get him someday, I swear."  She said, shaking her head after she recovered.  The girls left Remus to coax Sirius out of his room, and headed up to their dorm where they began to get ready for the game.  

          "So," Denna said as she corn rowed the front 4 inches of Lily's hair.  "I saw Dylan today."

          She nudged Lily in an attempt to get her to follow along.  "Yeah," Lily said, realizing her duty, "boy, is he hot.  Nice too.  What a catch that one, and a chaser on the Gryffindor team!  I think that I just might go for him,"

          "Well then why don't you?"  Caydence asked, as Denna gave her a death glare.

          "Because I like Jackson, and Dylan doesn't like me…  He likes someone else."  She finished her sentence by staring in Vanessa's direction.  The whole room turned to her, as she stared at her nails.

          "Didn't Sirius look hot today?"  She asked after a minute of silence, still concentrating on her perfectly manicured nails.

          "What!?"  Denna half-screamed, pulling hard on Lily's hair.

          "Ow!"  Lily screamed and elbowed Denna in the crotch.  Denna bent in half because of the impact.

          "What's wrong with thinking that Sirius looked good today?"  Vanessa asked innocently.

          "What's wrong with it, is that you and Sirius are the most dysfunctional couple that have ever had the pleasure of meeting."  Caydence said, while changing her shirt.  She held up two, and asked Lily's opinion, "Yellow or red?"

          "And we have been trying to get you interested in someone else, if you can't tell."  Lily added onto Denna's speech.  "Neither.  Wear your white and red shirt."

          "Ok," Caydence nodded as she headed back to the closet.

          "What?"  Vanessa asked.  "Who've you been trying to get me interested in?"

          Denna slammed down the hairspray that she was using on Lily.  "Are you deaf!"  She walked off to the closet in attempts to cool down.   "Great oaf, don't even see the bloody things when they are right in front of you…" Her voice trailed off, as she got further away.

          Vanessa had a questionable look on her face as she gestured towards Denna and shrugged.

          "What?"  Lily asked, "Oh!  Denna?  Well, she's just a little, well, stressed you might say."

          "Who has she been trying to get me to like?"  Vanessa asked, as Lily rolled her eyes.

          "Um, Dylan???"  She said, as Vanessa looked confused.

          "Van, honestly, we have been going on about him for days now!"

          "Days?"

          "Well, ok, maybe minutes.  But still, are you really that wrapped up in your own little, 'Sirius worshiping' world, that you don't even clue into our conversations anymore?"  Lily fumbled with the zipper on her jacket as Vanessa pondered the thought of her 'worshiping' Sirius.

          "I guess Dylan could be a possibility.  But after tonight," she said after a moment.  Denna ran from the closet, and stopped directly in front of Vanessa.

          "Really!?"  She asked eagerly, not even thinking about what 'after tonight' meant.

          "Why are you so excited about this?"  

          "Because, if you like Dylan, Dylan might put in a good word for me to Matt!"  Denna smiled and walked towards her bed and jumped on top of it.  As she jumped up and down, a disgusted look crept up on Vanessa's face.

          "Why??" Denna stopped jumping and just looked at her.

          "Why?"  Denna asked and looked at Lily.  "What does she mean, why?"

          "Matt Jensen."  Lily informed Vanessa.  "Not Matthew Thomas."

          "Oh."  Vanessa said nodding.  "Oh!!  Oh my gosh, Denna!  Matt Jensen!  Are you serious?!"

          "No, she's just making it all up so that when we find out she's lying, we actually come to terms with the fact that she's a retard."  Lily shook her head at Vanessa.

          "Shut up, Lily."  Vanessa said, and then moved on to Denna.  "Oh my gosh, Denna, this is so cool!"

          "I know!"  Denna said, as Vanessa joined her on the bed.  As they were jumping, Maleah walked in, flushed.

          "Jesus."  Denna said as she stopped jumping, and shook her head.

          "What has James been doing to you?"  Lily asked laughing.

          "James?  Nothing!"  Maleah said, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

          "My ass."  Denna said, as Vanessa agreed.

          "Yeah, I know that look.  I always look like that after Sirius and I," she stopped and looked around, at Denna and Lily who were staring back at her, as if to say, "go on…"

          "Never mind!"

          Caydence walked out of the closet, in the outfit Lily told her to wear.  

          "Is Maleah back yet?" she asked, as Denna pointed to the bathroom.

          "Yeah she went in there though."

          "Ok, because this owl just came for her, I will just put the letter over on her bed."

          "I will do that for you!"  Vanessa said as she grabbed the letter and ripped it open, Caydence jaw dropping.

          "Van!"  Lily yelled, but ran over to see the letter anyway, along with Denna and Caydence.

          Maleah~

                    I had a great time today, and I hope we can do it more often J !   Meet me tonight at 10, where we met today.  See you soon,

                                                                             Tyson

          "Who is Tyson?"  Caydence asked, as Maleah pushed her aside and tore the letter from Vanessa's hands.

          "Private, letter!  PRIVATE!!"  She yelled as she went at sat on her bed and read the letter, her smile busting through her anger.

          She looked to see all four girls a few inches from her face, eagerly awaiting her explanation.

          "What?"  She asked, Denna's jaw dropping.

          "You had sex didn't you?"  She accused, as Maleah's eyes got wide.

          "No!"

          "Yes, you did!"  Denna countered.  "I can so tell, you have that look!"

          "Denna, I swear to you that I didn't!"

          "You are such a whore."  Denna laughed as she went and got her sweatshirt.

          "Seriously, girls, I didn't have sex with Tyson, I just met him! I'm not Van."

          "In my defense, that was only once, and I was a little trashed at the time."  Vanessa said, trying desperately to clear her whore-ish name.

          The rest of the girls rolled their eyes, and went back to their conversation.

          "Then what did you do?"  Lily asked eagerly.

          "Well, nothing, I just was coming back from the tower, and I was trying to hurry, and I ran into him.  And we just talked for a while, and totally hit it off.  I think I'm in love with him."

          Caydence eyebrow rose as Lily opened her mouth to speak.

          "So, your in love with this boy?  What does he look like?" She asked, even though it was superficial, everyone wanted to know what this child looked like,

          "He is so buff, and he's tall, and he is a 6th year Gryffindor, you know, Tyson…"

          "The hot black one!?"  Denna half-screamed, as Maleah nodded eagerly.

          "Ty?"  Lily asked.

          "Yeah, Tyson."  Maleah said, as she walked towards the closet to change, in a dream state.

          "How does she always get the hot black ones???"  Denna asked bitterly.

          "Because she has a big ass."  Lily said, while filing her nails.

          "What was that?"  Maleah asked, leaning out of the closet.

          "You, have, a big, ass."  Lily said slowly, not looking up from her nails.

          "Ok," she said simply and went back into the closet.

          Decked out in their Gryffindor finest, the girls set out for the quidditch pitch, to watch their boys do what they do best.

          (A/N:  Forgive me, but I don't really want to write out the whole quidditch game here, so I will just skim over it.)

          As they neared the Gryffindor student section, Lily's green eyes locked with a set of ice blues.  

          "Jackson."  She said smiling as she sat next to him, and her friends surrounded them.

          As the game wore on, it became more and more apparent that Lily and Jackson were infatuated with each other.

          After the 8th time Denna tried to ask Lily a simple question, and her answer was either a "shh!" or a complete lack of attention, she gave up and went back to watching the game.  

          A few minutes later, Dylan put the quaffle through the hoop with ease, putting Gryffindor in the lead.  Denna and Van jumped up, screaming and whistling, as he flew by the stands, shaking his head and laughing at them.

          "DYLAN I WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABY!"  Denna screamed, leaning over the railing.

          The crowd laughed as Denna and Vanessa made their way back to their seats and sat down.

          "He is such a stud."  Denna said, her eyes brightening as Matt flew by them.

          "He is, isn't he."  Vanessa said, pondering the thought.

          Denna smiled up at the clouds and mouthed, "Thank-you God."

          A few moments later, JD finally saw the snitch and caught it in one brilliant move.

          "WE WON!" Caydence, Denna and Van screamed as they jumped up and ran down the to the field, to congratulate the players on their victorious defeat of the Ravenclaw team.  Lily ran down after them, Jackson lost in the crowd.

          "Awesome game!"  Denna yelled, flying towards the boys, capturing Sirius and Dylan in a bone-crushing hug.

          "Thanks Den," Sirius said as he moved on to other fans, and Dylan hugged her back.

          "You did great!"  She said, as she winked and gestured towards Vanessa.

          "Did you talk to her?"  He asked expectantly.

          "Yeah!  I think that something might be able to be worked out with you two."  She winked again, and followed her friends into the castle up to the common room.

          "So where are the refreshments?"  Sirius asked as he walked into the quickly filling common room.

          "We have to go get them, our boy didn't come thru with the delivery."  Remus answered, as he checked his watch.  "I think that we better head out to get it now, actually."

          "OK, sounds good."  Sirius said as he followed Remus to the portrait hole.

          "Hold it!"  Denna yelled, as the two boys stopped abruptly.

          She turned to her friends, "Are we really gonna let these two Betty Ford hopefuls go get the stuff by themselves?"  The group looked at each other and pondered the thought for a moment.

"Ok, well then Vanessa can go with us, and she will make sure that the merchandise gets back ok."  Remus suggested, as the rest of the group looked at each other skeptically.  Vanessa nodded her head feverishly in agreement with Remus, as Denna consented.

          "I guess," she said, but needed not.  The three were already thru the portrait hole as soon as she opened her mouth.

          "Do you think they will ever come back?"  Caydence asked.

          James shrugged and walked away, onto the already forming dance floor.

          No sooner had the three left, had Lily approached Denna with some VERY good news.

          "Den?"  Lily asked as she led Denna away from the group of 4th year girls she was chatting with.

          "Yeah?" she answered as Lily cornered her.

          "I think you should go talk to Matt."

          "What?  Are you serious?"  Denna said, almost dropping one of the only drinks they saved from the last quidditch after-party.

          "Well, I just over heard him, and I think that you should go talk to him."

          "Really!?"  Denna said, becoming excited.

          "Yeah, so go."  Lily answered for the final time, giving Denna a hard push in the general direction of Matt.  She watched Denna for a while, while Matt grabbed her and made her sit on his lap.

          "So Matt's found a new victim, eh?"  James said, coming from behind Lily while handing her a water, identical to the one he was holding.  She was glad she found him, or he found her actually, because it was her turn to baby-sit.

          "What do you mean?"  Lily asked, smiling at the water in James' hand.  That past spring, the friends had battled with James' alcohol addiction, and she was glad to see that he was trying to keep clean, even though she knew that it was tough, especially since some things have been hard for him lately.

          "Never mind," he said, dismissing his previous statement as Jackson approached Lily, nervously eyeing James, as if to question his intentions.

"Jackson."  James nodded, sensing the other boys' unease.

"James." He nodded back, and diverted Lily's attention to him.

James quickly became bored with their mind numbing chatter, and set off to find better things to do.  He briefly watched Dylan take shots by the fireplace, seeing him become increasingly loud and crazy with each downed glass.  His attention was then redirected to the couple making out in the corner.  He watched for a second, finally realizing that it was Maleah and her newest crush.

"Been there, done that."  He said to himself, desperately looking for something to get his mind off alcohol.  Anything to get his mind off alcohol.

"Ah."  He said, setting his sights on something distracting.

"Hey James!"  Amy said sweetly, as he approached her.

"Fourth years are so easy."  He said to himself as she led him to her dorm.

"We're back!"  Sirius yelled nearly two hours later, as he stumbled in thru the portrait hole followed closely by Remus and Vanessa.  Cam looked up at them and shook his head, Caydence leaning over to him and whispering,

"Oh Lord."  The two stood up and walked over to the three drunken sailors for question and answer time.

"Hey guys," Caydence said while holding out her arm to steady Vanessa, who was swaying along the edge of the wall.

"Caydence!"  Sirius said, lunging for her and wrapping her in a full contact hug.

"Sirius," Cam said, pulling him off Caydence.

"Yes?"  He answered, turning towards Cam with a goofy grin on his face.  Remus, who was standing a few feet away, seemed to just now realize that people were talking to him and Sirius.

"Huh?"  He said loudly, stepping towards the group.

"How much did you guys drink?"  Caydence asked, Vanessa clueing into the conversation.

"How many, did we guys drink, you ask?"  She said, holding up her hands and counting with her fingers, Sirius shaking his head and grabbing her hands and placing them at her sides.

"Nevassa, silly," he said laughing and then turning towards Caydence, perfectly contained.  "Caydence, if I recall correctly, we drank two bottles of Viola's Violet Vodka.  The special addition kind, of course."  He winked.  Well, he tried to wink, but it came across as if he was mentally impaired, and trying to get the pretty girl across the room's attention.

Cam shook his head and led them over to the center of the common room.  He looked at Caydence and shrugged, "They might as well have some fun."

"Remus!"  James said, heading over to his friend for a high five a few minutes later.

"Prongsy, what's crackin?"  

"You ever gonna quit drinking Remus?"  James asked, as Remus took another shot from his supply.

"Never!"  He said strongly, shoving the bottle into James' clenched fist.

"No Remus, I can't."  James shook his head and pushed it back, as Remus smiled.

"Yeah you can Jamie!  It's easy, and it feels so good."

The bottle was shoved back into the unreceptive party's hands, as he pushed it back to Remus.

"No man, I can't."

Remus looked at him and shrugged.  "You sure?"

James looked around at the room full of people.  People having fun, people just relaxing, hanging out.  He wanted to be one of those people.  He is one of those people.

"Hand it over Moony," he said, grabbing the bottle.

"Attaboy Prongs." 

About a half an hour later, when Caydence had round up Denna, and the two had gotten Sirius and Vanessa calmed down, they set out for Remus.

"He's over there with James," Denna pointed, while bitterly recounting her brief, but blissful moments with Matt.  Before she was brutally torn from him, to take care of her idiotic trashed friends.

"Good, James is taking care of him."  Caydence said, looking at the two boys.  Her and Denna were silent for a moment, watching the boys, when Denna spoke up.

"What's Remus doing?" she asked, as Caydence narrowed her glare.

"Let's see."  She said, as the two girls walked closer, so that they could hear the boys' conversation.

"Moony, just a little more!"  James said, trying to pry the bottle from Remus' hands.

"James!  You've nearly drained the whole God damned bottle!  Let me have the last of it!  It's mine!"  Remus said, yanking the bottle back from James' drunken hands.  James stumbled forward as Denna ran to help him regain his balance.

"James, come on sweetheart, lets go get something to eat, and maybe some pumpkin juice."  He didn't put up a fight, but didn't go easily either.  Denna put all her strength into supporting him as they walked away from Remus.  

"Remus!"  Caydence said sternly, as he looked up and smiled.

"Caydence, always a pleasure."  He nodded towards her, as he went to the nearest chair and slumped over into a drunken sleep.

Caydence spotted Cam, who was looking around in a worried state.

"What's wrong?"  She asked, as he half-laughed.

"I accidentally lost Vanessa and Sirius."  He said honestly, shrugging.

"Don't worry, they are probably just fucking in a dorm somewhere, you know, the usual."  He laughed and nodded, and looked at her.

"Where's Remus?"

"Passed out in that chair, right over that way."  Cam saw him, and laughed, as he sat down to relax.

"Well then our job as the sober people is over, time for some of our own fun."

"Not quite," she said, spotting Denna and James across the room.

"Who else is left?  Is Maleah trashed or something, because I have everyone else accounted for…" He drifted off into his own thoughts, trying to remember who drank that night.

"Who was supposed to watch James tonight?"  Caydence asked, as she walked towards the food table by the fireplace.

"Lily, I think.  Why do you ask?" He got up to follow her, as his question was answered.

"Denna, stop it!  I'm not hungry, just go away!"  James yelled as he pushed Denna, hard, from him, Caydence ran quickly to catch her, but was too late.  Denna fell into the table, the table itself buckling from the commotion.  The room turned to see what happened, but quickly got over the mishap, and went on with the party.  Denna's eyes started to water as she felt the blood trickle from her arm.  Caydence stared angrily at James, as Cam snapped.

"James."  Cam said firmly, as he grabbed his friend.  Cam was a bit taller than James, and almost as strong.  But he even had a hard time restraining James when he was drunk.

"Cam, let me go."  James said becoming annoyed at being bossed around by his friends.

"James," Cam said thru clenched teeth as he led him away from the table, with a grip that could quite possibly leave marks that would last much longer than the alcohol would.

"What?"  James yelled angrily, as they made there way up the stairs.  They staggered into the boys' dorm, as Cam shoved James onto his bed.

"Cam, what the hell is your problem?"  James slurred, as Cam's eyes lit with anger.

"James, seeing as though you were STUPID enough to drink tonight, knowing full well that you can't handle it, I will not yell at you, because I'm sure that you will feel like a real jack ass in the morning.  I know you have a disease, and I regret that your 'babysitter' was less than reliable tonight."  Cam took a breath as James just rolled his eyes.

"When you realize what you did tonight, and you still decide to drink again, I will not only think you are stupid, James, but I will lose the remaining respect I had for you."  He started to walk away, as he heard James try to get up.  He swung around and hit James hard in the chest, knocking him backwards onto his bed.

"Stay, there, James!"  He yelled furiously, while walking into the hall and locking the door on his way out.  As he was heading to the girls' dorm, he noticed that people were starting to go back to their rooms, because the crowd was considerably smaller now that he re-entered it.

He knocked on the girls' door as he entered, his eyes immediately focusing on the girl in extreme pain.

"Shouldn't she go to the hospital wing, or something?"  Cam asked, as he stared at her bloody arm.

          "I don't think that would be a good idea," Caydence said, as she cleaned the cuts and put bandages over them.  "Then we would have to explain how it happened."

          "Well, its not so bad, you could just say…"

          "We could just say what, Cam?"  Caydence said looking up at him, after she finished bandaging Denna.  "That our friend is all cut and bruised from falling into and breaking a glass punchbowl that wasn't ours?  That our friend who was too drunk to realize his own strength pushed her?  And that this all occurred at an illegal party?"

          Cam thought about what she said, and looked over at Denna who was nodding in agreement.

          "Your right."  He said as he sat next to them on the bed.

          "Who was supposed to watch him?"  Denna asked as she popped a few muggle ibuprofen into her mouth and washed it down with a swig of water from the bottle on her night table.

          "Lily."  Caydence and Cam said flatly.

          "Well then where the hell was she?"  Denna said, becoming angry, as Maleah walked into the room.

          "Sorry!  I was up in the tower with…" Maleah began, and then stopped when she saw all the bandages and bloody cloths.  Hers eyes became wide as she ran over and kneeled next to Denna.

          "Oh my God, Den, what happened?"  She asked as Denna shrugged.

          "James got a little excited and accidentally pushed me into the table where the glass punchbowl was.  I got a little scratched up, that's all."

          Caydence rolled her eyes, as Cam began to talk.

          "I guess James got a little tired of being the sober one, so he took a few shots to loosen up."  Maleah's stare narrowed as she looked down at her hands uncomfortably.

          "And after those few shots really had no effect, he preceded to drink the whole damn bottle and get trashed.  And after Denna told him what to do one too many times, he got a little mad and pushed her."  Caydence finished, as Maleah closed her eyes and shook her head.

          "I'm so sorry, Den."  Maleah said, as Denna nodded.

          "Well it's all done now."  She said, as the four talked for a moment about what they were going to do with James.

          "What time is it, Mel?"  Cam asked, as she looked at the clock behind him.

          "Half past 3."  She said as he started to get up.

          "I better get going then, try to find all the boys and coax them up to the dorm.  I will see you ladies later," he leaned over Denna and kissed her on top of her head, "and I hope you feel a better, a little bit later in the morning."  She smiled and nodded as he walked out of the room.

          "Do you think Lily will get back soon?"  Caydence asked as she got underneath her covers.

          "Let's hope not."  Maleah said as the other two looked at her sideways, "or else I might have to kick her ass, right here, right now."

          The girls laughed as Denna remembered something, "hey, where's Van?"

          Caydence shrugged and Maleah laughed.  

          "What a whore, honestly."  Denna giggled as she laid her head to her pillow, and fell asleep as soon as her eyes drooped closed.

_Well, a year and a half later I come out with the next chapter!  Geez!  I'm sorry!  I got discouraged with this story, but I was determined to make it past this chapter!  I hope none of you forgot about it, but if you did, its understandable.  Well ok, I hope that I will have the other chapters out quicker than this one, but I make no promises.  Did you like the second chapter?  I know its rather long, but I think its ok…  please review with your thoughts._

_In the next chapter, Lily comes back and gets ignored by the girls (you know how girls can be…)  and we find out a little more about James and his battle with alcohol.  And James and Lily MIGHT have a romantic little encounter…  but you will just have to read and find out._

_To all of you that reviewed~~~  I LOVE YOU!_

_Lilbird~ thank-you for liking the story, and I hope you liked the second chapter as well as the first._

_BoPeep~ Thank-you as well!  You are so enthusiastic, you make me happy! Lol!  I hope you like this chap too…_

_Roxy-punk-princess~ thanks for the review!  Have you ever heard the song 'punk rock princess' by something corporate?  J/w, because of your SN._

_Littlegoober~ do you really think its funny?  Thank you!_

_Quack Quack 88~ hopefully its still not cliché, im trying to make it original, but if you have any ideas I am totally open to hearing them._

_Millie*A~  Sorry for not being very quick about the update, but I hope you like the second chapter!_

_Frozen-Petal~  Thank you so much for your review!  I'm trying to get to the L/j, but it may take a little while… hopefully I will be quicker with the updates, so the story progresses a little faster… lol._

_Lily Rowling Potter~  Thank you very much!  I'm sorry this wasn't quick… but I tried.  I hope you like it!_


	3. The Morning After

These Days

Chapter 3

The Morning After

I kissed a drunk girl   
I kissed a drunk girl yes I did   
Kissed a drunk girl on the lips   
I let my guard down   
How could I have been so dumb?   
Her eyes were open   
I know I am not the one…

          **(A/N:  Ok, to make less confusion, I will do a brief recap of the last chapter in front of every chapter from now one, but if you kno it, feel free to skip right over it and move on to the story.)**

Last time 

          _In the last chapter, the friends all went to a Quidditch game.  Before the game, Denna was talking up Dylan (another gryff 5th) to Vanessa.  Ok, so Gryffindor won, and they all went to the ILLEGAL after party.  Sirius, Remus and Vanessa went to get 'merchandise,' Maleah went off with her new boy (Tyson, gryff 6th), Denna hung out with her crush (Matt, gryff 7th), Lily went off with Jackson (another gryff 5th) and left Caydence and Cam (another gryff 5th), to watch the drunks and make sure everything was ok.  Sirius, Remus and Vanessa show up to the party, totally trashed with two bottles missing… and Sirius and Vanessa go off and spend the night together.  James gets talked into drinking by Remus.  The problem is, James is an alcoholic and CANNOT drink, but the person who was supposed to watch him (**Lily!!**) was MIA.  Ok, James gets drunk, and pushes Denna (not intentionally to hurt her) but he pushes her into a table and she gets all cut up.  That is where I left off, so on with the show…_

          "Well look who finally gets in."  Maleah said shaking her head, as Vanessa staggered in shortly before breakfast later that morning.

          "I don't even want to hear it," she answered back, holding her hands up to the girls.  "I think I'm going to be sick."  She ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

          Caydence laughed as she undid the bandages on Denna's arm.  Her face contorted into an uncomfortable expression as she saw the mangled arm.  Her arm was unusually large, and the blood had soaked through two layers of bandages.  It was bruised badly, and just looked like a mess.

          "Oh wow," Maleah said leaning towards her, "is there any glass in it still?"

          "I cleaned it as best I could last night, but I had to do it quickly because she was bleeding so bad."  Caydence said as her and Maleah checked it over for any shards that might have slipped their attention the night before.

          "Will it stop bleeding?"  Denna asked.

          "What if you are one of those, hemophibias?"  Maleah thought aloud, her eyes narrowing at the blood trickling down.

          "Hemophiliac."  Caydence stated.

          "Yeah, that's what I said.  What if you are one of those?  And you don't stop bleeding, and you die?"  Maleah said, as Denna's eyes became enlarged.

          "Oh my God, I don't want to die!"

          "Don't worry, you're not a hemophiliac."  Caydence said, cleaning up one of the worse cuts.

          "How can you be so sure?"  Maleah questioned, while handing her another cloth.

          "Because hemophilia only affects guys.  Girls don't have it.  Well, they can have it, but they are just carriers."

          "How are you such an expert on hemophilia?"  Denna asked, relieved that she wasn't infected with the disease.

          "My cousin has it."

          "Oh…" Maleah nodded as she heard the door open.  She turned around to see Lily walk in, looking down at the ground.  As she looked up and saw them, she smiled slightly and then gasped at what she saw.

          "Oh, oh my God, Denna, what happened?"  She said running towards the bed.

          "Oh, nothing I just, lost my balance, and tripped!  Ha, yeah, I'm so dumb sometimes."  She said, faultering a little at the glare Maleah was giving her.  Caydence just stayed silent, pretending it took her complete attention to wrap Denna's arm.

          "Don't even play, Denna."  Maleah said, standing up to go get her calendar off the wall.

          "Lily," she said, beckoning Lily to her bed.  Lily walked over and looked at her nervously.

          "Ok, Lily, now tell me, what does this stuff in red mean?" 

          "Its to let us know whose not aloud to drink on any given occasion."  She answered robotically, as Maleah nodded.

          "Yes, now, refresh my memory, what does the underlined red mean?"

          "James duty."

          "Right!  Well, what does it say here, in last nights square?"

          "Umm," Lily said glancing over the calendar.  "Oh, it says I have James duty."

          Maleah just stared at her as the thought dawned on her.

          "Oh, oh my!!  I'm so sorry!  I totally forgot!"  Lily said, clapping her hand to her forehead.

          "Yeah Lily."  Maleah said pointing at Denna.  "Thanks for forgetting."

          "What?"  Lily asked, not understanding what was going on.

          "While you were off forgetting, James was getting drunk."

          Lily's face changed from confused, to overwhelmingly sick.

          "And while you were off forgetting, James was getting REALLY drunk.  And so when Denna knew you forgot, she tried to get James to stop.  But when you were out forgetting, James didn't want to stop.  James didn't want Denna to TELL him to stop.  So while you were out FORGETTING, James pushed Denna into a table, causing THIS!"  She yelled the last sentence while pointing at Denna, who was sitting numbly next to Caydence, the both of them watching the drama unfold.

          "Oh my God."  Lily said quietly her head dropping.  She went over next to Denna and threw her arms (gently) around her.

          "I'm so sorry Den, I really am!  I can't believe I forgot!  I'm so sorry."  Lily said faster and faster, starting to cry.

          "It's ok Lily, I'm fine!"  Denna said, lying thru her teeth.  Lily looked at her skeptically, but she just shrugged.  Lily shot up from the bed.

          "Where is he."  She said, not as a question, but more as a demand.

          "Your not gonna go yell at him, are you?"  Maleah asked, as Lily shook her head.

          "No, no, its just as much my fault as his."  She said, her hands shaking as she paced back and forth.

          "Well then what are you gonna do?"  Caydence said, speaking for the first time.

          "Well, I don't know."  She said honestly, falling onto the floor, and putting her head in her hands.  The girls looked at each other and then back at her.

          "I'm so sorry Den, really, I am, I mean, is there anything that I can do for you?  Anything at all?"

          Denna opened her mouth to assure Lily that everything is fine and that she didn't need to do anything, but then a thought hit her.

          "Actually," she began and Lily leaned towards her listening intently.  "There is something…"

          "Anything Den,"  Lily said as Denna smiled brightly.

          "In that case," she said, "do you think I could maybe have your star necklace?"

          Maleah laughed as Lily smiled and nodded.

          "Sure Den, you can have my star necklace."

          "And matching bracelet?" 

          "And matching bracelet."

          "Great!  Now I have the perfect accessories for my date tonight!"

          "Date?"  The three other girls asked in unison, Lily getting up to go get the jewelry.

          "Oh, yes, I must have forgotten to tell you all…" Denna stated smugly, "it seems that Matt Jensen really MUST have me accompany him to the Quidditch Banquet tonight?"  The girls gasped.

          "Oh, so I assume you've heard of it?  Yes well, it seems that I will be attending this year."  Denna's smile got bigger as she saw the envious stares of her best friends.

          "Congratulations Den.  The first one of us to ever go to the Quidditch Banquet!!!!  What are you going to wear?"  Lily asked.

          "That's the problem."  Denna said flatly.  "How am I gonna hide this?"  She whimpered holding up her pathetic arm.

          Caydence cringed and Maleah just shrugged, but Lily smiled.

          "What are you grinning about?"  Denna snapped.

          "Do you remember, when last year the DADA teacher had this obsession with me?"

          "Yes."  Maleah said, and the other two girls nodded.

          "Well, as a 'parting' gift," Lily cringed, "he gave me this."  She held up this metallic body spray that had always sat on top of her jewelry box.

          "Well one time my mother got me a tricycle.  Why do I care what gifts you have received??  Honestly, I'm trying to mask this mangled mess of an arm for what could be the most IMPORTANT date of my life, and you are going on about…"

          "Denna, it will only hurt for a minute, trust me."  Lily saturated Denna's arm with the spray.

          "It doesn't huuuuOOO OH MY GOD!!" She screamed as Maleah dropped the calendar she was still holding and ran to her side.

          "Lily!  You bitch!  You are SEARING the skin away from my bloody arm!  IM DYING!  YOU ARE KILLING ME YOU WHORE!"  She screamed as Caydence covered her mouth and the other girls laughed at the sudden display of emotions emitting from Denna.

          "Denna shut up and look at your arm."  Denna looked down and saw that her arm was in perfect condition.  It was even missing the scar from her cat when she was 7.

          "Awesome!  How long will this last?"  She said jumping up and hugging Lily.

          "Your welcome, and just 24 hours."  Lily laughed, as Maleah grabbed her hand and Denna ran into the closet to find a suitable dress.

          "You, my dear, need to go talk to James."  Lily nodded.

          "Wish me luck."  Lily spoke as she headed to the door and down to the common room.

          When she walked into the common room, she was surprised to see that the place was relatively clean, seeing as though the after-quidditch parties tend to get a bit rambunctious.  After scanning the tables for sight of James, she decided he must be in his dorm, fretting about the ordeal with Denna.

          As she entered the room, she was blasted by the stereo and the site of two half naked boys jumping around to the beat.

          "Sirius!  Remus!  What on earth are you doing?"  She screamed over the music, the boys continuing jumping with huge grins on there faces.

          "Curing our hangovers!!"  They yelled in tandem. 

          "Weird ass way to go about it if you ask me…" Jackson said as he got up to give Lily a hug.  As she wriggled out of his embrace, she asked him where James was.

          "I don't know."  He said flatly, looking rather taken aback from her actions.

          "He was on the quidditch pitch last time I saw him."  Cam said, the anger hidden well beneath his words, as Lily nodded her thanks and hurried out the door.

          "Hey stranger."  Lily said quietly, startling James when she sat beside him on the lakes edge.

          "Hey."  He said back, his eyes concentrating on the rippling waves disappear into the smooth glassy lake center.

          "Why'd you do it." She asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

          "Do what."  His hands fidgeted as he looked out into the water, as if he was searching for something that could never be found.

          "Why did you drink." Lily said, looking into his face as his gaze was cast to the ground.

          "Because I had nothing else to do."  He said earnestly.

          "James that is the most pathetic thing I have ever heard." His eyes widened as she continued.  "We all have worked so hard to keep you sober, and the one time that one of us doesn't fulfill our 'James Duty' you go off and get drunk!  What the hell is that about James!  You're not stupid!  You know you can't handle alcohol!"

          "What do you mean by James Duty."  He asked, looking at her for the first time, as Lily panicked at her slip up.  James wasn't ever supposed to find out about James Duty, but too late now…

          "Ever since last year, on every occasion that there may be alcohol involved, one of the friends has been sober to make sure that you don't get drunk."

          His eyes narrowed.

          "And it's worked, until now that is…" She trailed off and looked into the water.

          James stood up abruptly and thrust his hands into his pockets.

          "So what you are saying is that you all have this secret little club, that watches my every move to see that I don't so much as even smell a drop of alcohol!?"

          "I guess."

          He started to walk away, but stopped and turned to face Lily once again.

          "I don't need a fucking babysitter Lily!  I'm not a goddamned child!  I can handle my own fucking life, I don't need you all to look down on me and slap me on the wrist when I make a wrong turn!"

          "Obviously you cannot handle yourself, James!  Because if you could, you would handle alcohol with responsibility, not with the carelessness of an experimenting 12 year old, or worse, Sirius!!!  You know that you have a disease James, and you should have figured that out before you tip back a few and end up hurting the people you care for most!"  Her cheeks were flaming with red as James opened his mouth with a rebuttal.

          "Who, have I hurt?!" He yelled back, as Lily rolled her eyes at his forgetfulness.

          "Do you go into a damned COMATOSE when you drink, James?!  Do you or do you not remember pushing Denna last night into a table, the glass punch bowl shattering and the pieces being EMBEDED in her arm!?"

          James took in a sharp breath of air as he tried to remember the night before.  He stood there for what seemed like hours until he remembered the actions that caused Denna such pain.

          "Oh my God."  He whispered to himself.  How could he have done that?

          "Oh, so now you remember."  Lily said snottily, her arms crossed in an 'I told you so,' manner.

          "Can I ask you a question?"  James said to Lily, as she nodded in response.

          "You say that this James Duty thing has worked up until last night, correct?"

          Another nod.

          "Well then what was it that caused it to mess up in such an extreme way?  Did the person who was suppose to be watching me forget that I'm not supposed to be drinking."  James looked at her as if he was actually asking the question, not trying to prove that she was less than reliable herself sometimes.  After all, James didn't know that it was Lily's job to watch him last night.

          "The schedule got mixed up."  Lily said flatly.  "I had forgotten that I was suppose to watch you."

          "Hmm."  James nodded as he turned and walked back to the castle, without another word to Lily.

          Up in the girl's dorm, Denna was running around frantically trying to figure out exactly what to wear to the banquet.  Caydence, Maleah and Vanessa had all emptied their closets of their prettiest dresses, but Denna was still stressing out to the point of hysterics.

          "If I don't look cute tonight, this little fling with Matt will never work out!  We will never date, we will never kiss, we'll never get further than a "hullo" in the hallways!"  She raved as Caydence suppressed laughter.

          There was a knock on the door causing Denna's eyes to widen.

          "Oh that better well not be him."  She gritted her teeth and ran into the adjacent bathroom as Maleah opened the door.  In the doorway stood a rather disheveled looking James, his eyes wide with regret.

          "Is Denna in here?"  He asked shakily, while running his hand through his chronically untidy hair.

          "Yeah, just a minute James."  Maleah said as she went into the bathroom to retrieve Denna.

          "You know James," Vanessa said from her seated position across from him, "Denna doesn't blame you for what you did last night or anything, I mean, you were drunk so you don't really need to feel responsible I guess…"

          "Just because I have a problem with alcohol doesn't mean that I can excuse myself from being a decent human being.  I'm still man enough to face what I have done, no matter what state I may have been in or what substance abuse problem I may have."  He said his words filled with anger and spite. 

          "Well shoot me in the head James for saying anything."  Vanessa answered bitterly back, Caydence trying to pretend to read her Witches Weekly and at the same time straining to hear every word.

          "Well next time, just don't open your mouth."

          Vanessa got up from her seat and walked past James and out the door, but not before giving her last regards.

          "Fuck you James."  She said, turning around. "At least I'm not the one who has to crawl back to people begging for forgiveness for the things I have done while I'm too drunk to know the difference."

          She closed the door as James jaw clenched and he said under his breath, "No, you want to remember everyone you spread your herpes to, don't you, you fucking whore."

          Caydence laughed and nodded at his statement, all the while still pretending to read her magazine.  James smiled at her as Denna walked out of the bathroom.

          "Den, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, and I just want,"

          "James, James, its ok."  Denna said laughing it off.  "Just don't let it happen again, especially if I have a date the next day…" she said, as James smiled.

          "Ooo, Den, you have a date?  With who?" James said, feeling immensely happy that Denna wasn't angry with him.

          "Matt Jensen!"  She said, her smile spreading further across her face.

          His smile turned to disgust when she said his name.

          "Den, I hope you have a great time, I really do.  But if that bastard takes advantage of you I swear to you that I will kill him."  He spat, as Denna's eyes widened and she laughed nervously.

          "Don't worry James," Maleah cut in, "Den's a big girl, and we already told Matt that if he hurts her, we will have no choice but to render him sexually useless."  James face contorted as he thought about what she meant, but then he smiled at Maleah and told the girls that he best be getting ready for the banquet and exited the room.

          "Hey Remus, have you seen Sirius anywhere?"  Vanessa asked when she entered the boys dorm, looking for Sirius to take her mind off the little spat she just had with James.

          "Start checking the closets, V.  You know how Sirius is the morning after…  He'll fuck anything that has a pulse."

          Vanessa's heart dropped as she thought of Sirius with another girl.  She knew that he isn't hers, but she couldn't help liking him.  Loving him…

          "Yeah, I know, he's so horny it's sort of pathetic."  Vanessa said, trying to remember Sirius' favorite closet.  She didn't need to think hard though, because as she turned to locate the boy, he stumbled in the portrait hole with his arm around some 4th year slut.

          "Wait, no, he's right there.  I forgot that they were going out!"  Remus said while slapping himself in the head at his forgetfulness.

          "Going out?" 

          "Yeah, since breakfast.  I don't think it'll last long.  You know Sirius, I mean, how could it?" Remus said, giving Vanessa a friendly pat on the back.

          "Yeah," Vanessa said quietly, as her eyes began to water.  _Stop it._  She said to herself.  _Vanessa Headon doesn't show emotion.  Especially about a boy.  A stupid slimy one like Sirius Black isn't worth crying over.  _         

          As she was talking to herself, she ran head on into another 5th year lost deep in his thoughts.

          "V!  I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I,"

          "No, Dylan, it's ok, I wasn't really looking either," she said to him, as he looked into her eyes and saw tears starting to form.

          "Vanessa are you ok?"

          "Yeah, I just," she started and then thought a moment about what she was saying.  "Yeah, I'm fine now.  Do you maybe wanna go on a walk with me?"

          "I would love to go on a walk with you Vanessa."  Dylan said as Vanessa took his hand and they headed toward the portrait hole.

OMG IT'S BEEN YEARS SINCE I LAST WROTE I AM SO SORRY!!  I really have no excuse and if you no longer read this story I understand, because there are so many characters and it's really hard to understand, but give it a chance!!!  With summer coming up I will update tons more, so hopefully I will gain some trust back.

Next chapter… hmmm. Well, I'm not really sure.  Lol, I guess I have a long term plan for the story, but not necessarily a short term.  I will update ASAP, and I just wanted to let you know that I am gonna brainstorm about it in the near future.  Ok.  I LOVE YOU ALL and thank you if you actually are reading this!


	4. Friends With Benefits

These Days

Chapter Four

Friends With Benefits

Even though I'm not your man and I know you're not my girl   
But let's just act like it's that way tonight  
Now I know u got your friends and you know I got some too  
But let's just act like you're my lady tonight  
  
Now what I like about you   
Is that you're always so cool and comfortable whenever I'm around  
You're some one that I can talk too  
No matter what I'm going through I call on you cuz I know you'll always be down  
See what we have is so incredible  
That we'll never find in anyone else  
This thing that we share is so unbelievable  
That I want you all to myself

**LAST TIME**

            _Lily comes back to the dorm after a night out with Jackson (Gryff 5th) to find a bruised Denna and bitter Maleah.  It seems that Miss Lily was supposed to be watching James, but alas, she was, umm, occupied you might say, and neglected her duties.  Ok, so all in all Denna's arms beat up and Lily feels terrible about it.  Lily goes to find James, they have a mini fight about the whole thing and James seeks out Denna to apologize, but Denna isn't holding a grudge…  Vanessa goes to fine Sirius for a little quickie before the banquet, but DUN DUN DUN, Sirius has a girlfriend!!!!  Vanessa is strangely heart broken, and seeks comfort in Dylan's (Gryff 5th) open arms…  Ok, on with the show._

"Ok, so are you POSITIVE that I look ok?"  Denna asked for the millionth time before her big date with Matt Jensen.

"You are almost perfect," Caydence said, holding out a paper bag.

"What's that for?" Denna asked, yanking it from Caydence's hand. 

"Put it over your head and your look will be complete."  Caydence smiled as Denna glared at her.  She smoothed her black dress in the front and spun around in the mirror a few times to get the full effect.  The spaghetti straps tied delicately into a halter-top around her long neck, her body being hugged by the sparkling fabric that plunged down in the front (not _too_ low) to reveal Lily's star necklace perfectly.  The back was nearly bare, stopping just at the small of her back before gathering into a long, flowy train.

"Oh, go to hell, Cay."  She said as Maleah laughed.  She then became quiet while reading the note that had suddenly appeared, attached to an owl in the window.

"Who's that from?"  Denna asked, hopping over to her.

"Tyson."  Maleah said while smiling, and putting the letter to her heart.  She got up from her seat by the window and walked into the bathroom, a dreamy look spread across her face.

"Gag me."  Caydence said as Denna laughed and nodded at her friend's lovesick spectacle. 

Maleah popped her head back in the room for a second to give Denna her approval.  "Scandalous Denna.  You look absolutely fabulous."  Denna blushed at the compliment, as the knock on the door caused her eyes to widen and her hands to become fidgety.

"That's Matt!" She whispered to Caydence and motioned for her to open the door.  Caydence rolled her eyes and laughed as she got up to greet the Quidditch Captain.

"Caydence!  Hey baby you are looking more beautiful than ever!"  He said as he entered the room and engulfed her in a huge hug and kiss.  Denna's jealousy rose from across the room, but she kept her cool while walking towards them.  He was the biggest flirt in school.  Everyone knew that.  But Denna just didn't want to believe it.  Or SEE it.

"Hey Matt."  Caydence said, hugging him back and looking up at him.  **Damn** he was good looking. 

"Denna."  Matt smiled at her as she walked towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "you look so sexy," in her ear.  Her knees became weak when she felt his breath on her neck.

"Well, you two kids be sure and have fun," Caydence said following them out of the dorm and down into the common room.  She sat next to Cam as Denna and Matt walked out the portrait hole.

"How cute."  Cam said sarcastically.

"Do you think he'll hurt her?"  Maleah said, Caydence noticing her presence for the first time.

"It's Matt."  Caydence answered while nodding.  "That's like asking if Sirius is crazy."

"So then it's a definite NO!" Sirius said appearing from behind the couch, buttoning his shirt up.  James and him were also to attend the quidditch banquet along with Dylan, but Dylan was nowhere to be found.  The three of them had decided to go together weeks ago, because girls are "too much of a hassle."

"Sirius!  Your tie!"  James yelled from the top of the staircase as he threw the tie in Sirius' general direction.  He caught it with ease and began to commission Caydence into tying it for him.

"You know, someday I might be dead or something and you will have no one to tie your tie."  She said putting it through its last loop.  "Then what will you do."

"That's why they invented clip-on ties.  Thanks love." He grinned and kissed her on the cheek while beckoning for James to come follow him.  "Jamie!  Off to the banquet, maybe Dylan is meeting us there?!"

"Yeah, probably."  James nodded as he waved to the rest of the friends and bounded out the portrait hole after Sirius.

"Where's Remus?"  Caydence asked, noticing his absence.

"Visiting his great Aunt…" Cam winked, and Maleah and Caydence nodded in response.

"Speaking of Aunts, how did Lisa's decorating frenzy turn out?"  Caydence asked as Cam rolled his eyes. 

"I haven't seen it yet.  I guess she painted McKennon's room black.  I mean, come on, the girl is 8 years old.  Why would she ever want her room black?"  Cam laughed.  (FYI: Caydence's mom is Cam's moms identical twin.  Yeah, so that means they are cousins.., or half-siblings?  Ask me about it in a review if you are confused.)

"Sounds, artistic…" Maleah said, trying to hold in her laugh.

The three sat silent for a minute, until Caydence broke the ice.

"This is boring."  She stated in a monotone voice.

"I agree."  Maleah said, staring at her nails.

"How about some Wizard's Chess?" Cam asked, trying to make the night a bit more exciting.

"Nah."  Both girls said as Cam let out an exasperated noise and slouched in his seat.

"Are you sure that no one comes here?"  Lily asked quietly as Jackson led her to a secluded hallway on the 5th floor.

"In all my times being up here…" He answered as he looked at her questioning face.  "Which hasn't been that many of course…"

"Hmm, yeah sure," she laughed as he continued.

"I have never seen anyone else up here."  They walked a little further until they stumbled upon another couple with pretty much the same intentions.

"I thought no one came up here?"  Lily asked, as she eyed the couple from behind the shadow of a goblin statue.

"Well the only ones who know about it all us Gryffindor 5ths, and they should all be at the banquet?"  He said confused, as he tried to figure out who it was.

"Oh my God, that's Vanessa!  And Dylan!!"  Lily said excitedly as Jackson looked at her.  He couldn't understand how this was so exciting.  All it meant is that they would have to waste even _more _time trying to find another place to mess around.

"Shouldn't he be at the banquet."  Jackson said in an angry voice.

"I _have_ to remember to tell Den about this!  She will flip!  Come on now, let's get back to the tower!"

She sprinted away as Jackson chased after her. 

"Wait, Lil, the North Tower is this way!"  He said pointing in the opposite direction.

"North Tower?  Who said anything about the North Tower?"  She said, wanting to get back to the common room to tell Caydence and Maleah the exciting news.

"What?"  His grin faded as he realized that maybe she didn't _like_ him like that.

"Oh…" Lily said figuring out what Jackson wanted.  They had been 'talking' for a while now… but still haven't kissed or anything.  Its not that Lily's a prude or anything… it's only been a few days, but Jackson must be getting a little impatient.  "I must have forgotten where it was or something," she said to him while turning around to go in the right direction.  As she passed him she grabbed his hand and led him away to the North Tower.

"This is pretty gay Jamie."  Sirius said as sent a pea sailing from his spoon launch pad into the drink of some random 3rd year Hufflepuff Chaser.

"We're gone."  James said in agreement as the two got up from the table and left the banquet.

"What should we do?" Sirius asked after walking a few minutes in silence through the castle.

"You tell me?" James said as he stopped and thrust is hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"Well…" Sirius said looking around, delving into the seldom used parts of his brain in hopes of finding an idea of what to do.

"Well what do we have here?" James whispered as he grabbed Sirius' shoulder in a motion to pull him behind a statue in attempts to hide from whomever it was walking towards them.

"Is that Jackson?"  Sirius asked, as James squinted at the couple.

"And Lily."  He stated with a drop in his heart.  Why did it seem so weird to see Lily and Jackson? 

"Ooo, ooo, ooo!  Let's follow!" Sirius said clapping his hands (quietly) together.

"How about we give them some privacy, Padfoot.  And besides, don't you have a girlfriend you are neglecting right now?"

"I don't have a girlfr… oh wait!  I forgot about her!  Back to the common room Prongsy my boy!"  Sirius said while bolting out from behind the statue and beginning to run in the general direction of the Gryffindor Tower.

"Do you mean to sound so retarded?"  James asked as he followed.

"It is completely unintentional!"  Sirius bellowed as he rounded the corner.

"Alright…" James said to himself, laughing along the way.

"Do you wanna get out of here?"  Matt whispered into Denna's ear, his breath sending chills throughout her body.

"Sure."  She smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her away from their banquet table and back to the castle.

"So, how is your season going so far?"  Denna interjected as he looked down at her and grinned.

"You're cute, you know that Denna?"  His voice made her knees go weak.  She just smiled and giggled in response.  She was content just walking in his company, holding hands, forever.  However… Matt was not.

"In here."  He said as he opened a door that Denna had never seen before.  He looked both ways before shutting the door.

"What is this place?"  She asked as he just smiled.

"You'd be surprised with the things you get when you're Head Boy."  He loosened his tie as he walked towards her.  She fell onto the conveniently placed bed as he got closer and sat next to her.

"Are you scared of me Denna?"  He asked her as he twirled her long blonde hair.

"Scared?  Of you?  No!  Why would I be scared?"  She said quickly, her mind wondering what was going to happen next.

"Just making sure."  He said in his low, breathy voice.  Denna thought maybe he talked this way to turn girls on.  Oh how good it worked…

He started kissing her hard on the mouth, forcing her to lie back into the soft comforter, his hand running through her hair.  His touch sent shivers down her back, as he effortlessly began to take off her dress.  He untied the halter-top with one flick of his wrist and began to gently kiss her almost bare chest.  He slithered the rest of her dress down past her ankles, gravity taking it all the way to the floor.  By this time, Denna was finished taking off his shirt and was working on freeing his belt from the loops in his slacks.  She unbuttoned his pants as she felt him feel around to unhook her bra.  She quickly pushed him to the side and rolled over on top of him to distract him from what he was about to do.  Messing around in your underwear is all fine and good… but she had never been naked with a boy before.  And defenitly didn't want to go _that_ far on a first date. 

He was surprised at her aggressiveness, and was turned on immediately.  She straddled him as they began to kiss with more passion, and his hands roamed to her back again as she sat up to free herself from his grasp.  He smiled up at her as his eyes traveled downwards, studying her black and pink bra for a moment, and then smiling once again.  He turned her over so she was on her back with him on top. 

"You thought you had me fooled…" He said amusingly as he flicked at the front of her bra, it unclasping at once.  She had forgotten that this bra was a front hook…

_Shit!_ She smiled at him as his hands and mouth roamed about her _very _bare chest.

He quickly lost interest though, and began to pull down her black thong.

"Matt, no."  She said quietly.

"What?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?" 

"Can't we just kiss or something?"  She asked timidly, his eyes staring into her.

"I guess."  He said flatly as he began to kiss her again, though with not nearly as much passion as he had minutes before. 

"You know what."  He said, getting up from the bed.  "I have to go."  And without another word to her, he threw on his pants and shirt and walked out the door.

She held in her tears as she put her underwear back in its place and stepped into her wrinkled dress.  She sat on the edge of the bed and wondered what she had done that was so wrong.

"What are you guys doing back so early?"  Caydence asked as James and Sirius strolled in the common room.

"We got kind of bored at the banquet, so we left."  Sirius answered, as he scanned the room for his girlfriend.  "Anyone seen Sydney?"

"Who is Sydney?"  Caydence asked him.

"My girlfriend."

"Your what?!"

"Did I stutter?"  Sirius said matter-of-factly as Caydence suppressed hysterical laughter.

"Nope, I haven't seen anyone wearing an 'I'm with stupid' sign in here, so I'm sure she's somewhere else in the castle."  Sirius' eyes narrowed at her.

"I will let that one slide, Caydence.  But only this once.  There will be consequences next time.  You are forewarned."  He strode past her towards a group of 4th year girls, where his girlfriend stood expectantly.

"Sirius has a girlfriend?"  Cameron asked, as Maleah interrupted James' reply with a meaningless question.

"How did Tyson look at the banquet?"

The three stared at her in disbelief as she shrugged, "what?"

"Yeah her name is Sydney, and she's some slutty fourth year who wants nothing other to have sex with Sirius numerous times."  He answered, ignoring Maleah's random question completely.

"Perfect for old Padfoot then, right?"  Cameron said, as James nodded.

"Oh, Maleah!"  James said, slapping himself in the forehead.  "I forgot to tell you.  Tyson wants you to meet him on the quidditch pitch."

"Ooo!  When?"  She asked excitedly as James looked at his muggle watch Lily had bought for him the previous Christmas.

"About 10 minutes ago."

"James!"  Maleah shrilled as she tore out the portrait hole faster than anyone had ever seen her move before.

"So what do we know about this Tyson character?"  Caydence asked.

"He's a good guy."  James said to her honestly.  "Don't worry about it Cay."

Caydence nodded in response.

"Vanessa, are you even there?"  Dylan said, taking his mouth of hers for the moment.

"Huh?"  She said after she noticed that he had broke away from their kiss.  "Oh, yeah, of course Dylan."

"Your mind is somewhere else."  He said, scooting away for a minute, his ego bruised.

"No, I don't know, its just that… I don't know."  She said, shaking her head and standing up.  "I think I'm just tired or something.  I'm gonna go back and go to bed."  She left without another word to him, as he sat alone in the dark.

"Fuck."  He muttered to himself.

_Wow.  Quite a lot of drama we have starting here, now don't we???  Well I have to tell you that the next few chapters are going to span over a lot of time, and before we know it, it will be spring!  I know you are VERY excited.  A lot of things are happening to the friends… Lily likes Jackson, Jackson likes Lily, James likes Lily, Sirius is random, Vanessa likes Sirius, Dylan likes Vanessa, Caydence likes… oh you'll find out, Maleah likes Tyson!  Cam, oh who knows about that CRADLE ROBBER (hint, hint.)  Oh, and Denna and Matt?  We will see what happens next time._

_THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED FOR CHAPTER THREE!!!!  I hope this story isn't forgotten.  I mean, I know its confusing, but it has a future.  I love you all!_


	5. The Chapter That Has No Suitable Name

Chapter Five

The Chapter That Has No Suitable Name

LAST TIME 

_Denna leaves to go on her big first date with Matt… but he tries to take advantage of her.  By the end of the night, he leaves mad, and she is left confused and sad.  Dylan and Vanessa hooked up FINALLY, but there is something **siriusly **getting in the way of their future.  Lily and Jackson hook up, and James is (gasp) jealous?  Hmm…  On with chapter 5…_

**xoxoxoxoxo**

          "Denna where have you been?"  Lily asked with a worried tone as Denna slumped onto her bed at 3 in the morning.

          "Around."  She snapped, as she got into her bed and pulled the covers over her head, with her dress and shoes still on.

          "What happened to you?"  Caydence asked quietly as she got up to go sit on the edge of Denna's bed.

          "Nothing happened to me, Caydence.  I want to go to fucking sleep!  So will everyone just shut up and leave me alone!?!"  She half-screamed.

          Caydence looked at Lily wide-eyed and Maleah just shrugged.  Vanessa was asleep and obviously didn't care much to awake and notice her friends' disturbed state.

          "Gladly."  Caydence said rudely and got off the bed to return to her own pillow.  The lights were turned out and not another word was uttered until they woke up the next morning.

**xoxoxo**

          "Do you think we should wake her up for breakfast?"  Maleah asked as she rolled out of her bed to the floor with a thump.

          Caydence laughed and helped her off the ground.

          "She's already in the shower," Lily said, while rubbing her eyes.  "She might need more of that spray stuff though, I think that it'll wash off pretty easy."

          "Hey Lily?"  Denna said as she poked her head out of the bathroom, "do you have anymore of that spray?"

          "No I'm afraid I don't."  She said with a serious tone, Denna's eyes growing wide with panic.

          "Are you kidding me?"  She asked, as Lily laughed and handed her the bottle.

          "Thanks!"  She said as she shut the door.

          "Why is she showering before breakfast?  On a Sunday?"  Caydence asked while putting her hair into a high ponytail.

          "I'm not exactly sure…" Maleah said, unbraiding her now crimpy hair.

          "What do you think was wrong last night?"  Lily asked as she played with her hair.

          "I don't have any idea."  Caydence answered.  "She looks to be alright now though."

          "Yeah.  I think we should just leave it alone for now."  Lily said back, and Maleah nodded in response.

          "Leave what alone?"  Vanessa said, finally waking up.

          "Nothing."  All three girls said in unison, as Vanessa rolled her eyes.

          "Whatever."

          Denna popped out of the bathroom a few minutes later, fully dressed with make-up on and her hair blown out perfectly.

          Lily just shook her head in confusion as she headed down to the Great Hall for some food.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

          "I swear to you, she is obsessing over me!"  Sirius said to the rest of the Gryffindor 5th years, them all nodding in unison.  He shoved more toast in his mouth and shook his head.  Girlfriends were over definitely rated.

          "So what are we supposed to do about it Padfoot?"  Cam asked as Sirius leaned forward.

          "I was at my cousin's muggle friends house once, and in this picture box thing, there was something called a 'floatercade.'"  Dylan leaned back skeptically, as Sirius went on.

          "They were 'floating' in their cars, around this other car, protecting it from something.  I think we should do that."

          "But we don't have cars."  Peter said, speaking up for the first time.

Sirius rolled his eyes and shot back, "No kidding Wormtail?  Honestly, I thought that we did.  Well that puts a damper on my plans I guess.  Oh, wait, how about we think OUTSIDE the box, and maybe we will get somewhere."

"So Sirius, what you are thinking here, tell me if I'm incorrect, is that we just kind of guard you all day, like a defense force.  We walk with you so she can't touch you."  James said, waiting for a response.

"Exactly Prongs.  That is what we will do."  Sirius said, the rest of the boys nodding in agreement, as they clinked their juices together in a ceremonial gesture.

"Nice of you ladies to finally join us."  Jackson said, scooting over for Lily.

"Yeah, well, we woke up late."  Caydence said, squeezing between James and Dylan.  Vanessa took a seat next to Sirius, as Dylan just looked down at his plate.  Lily noticed this, and wondered what all had happened last night.

Denna situated herself in a spot where she could clearly see Matt, who was across the table, six seats over.  Maleah was a few seats down next to Tyson and his friends.

"You're looking good Den," Cam said, as she laughed and flipped her hair in an overdone way.  She then focused her gaze back to Matt.

Cam exchanged a look with Lily, as she shrugged in response.

"Aren't you going to eat?"  Lily asked Denna, who was scooting the eggs in patterns across her plate.

"I'm not too hungry."  She said, as she noticed Matt get up and walk over to their part of the table.  "Pretend I just said something really funny!"  She whispered.

"Hahahahaha,"  Lily said, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Yeah, I know!  I was like, Cameron, what are you thinking?"  Denna said with a sweetly fake voice.  Cam looked at them in confusion.

"Jamie, Sirius, Dylan, we ready for the big game next week with Ravenclaw?"  Matt said, grabbing their shoulders and squeezing.  Sirius winced and James just rolled his eyes.

"Right-o, Matt.  We will be ready."  Sirius said in a monotone voice, as Matt nodded and walked away, without so much as a glance in Denna's direction.

"What a prick."  Dylan said, as Denna began stabbing the food on her plate.

"No kidding.  I hate that asshole."  Sirius said grumpily. 

"Denna I thought you weren't hungry?"  Lily asked.

"I spoke too soon."  She answered angrily as she forced forkfuls of food into her mouth.

Caydence also noticed her odd behavior, and made eye contact with Lily.  Lily looked back and shrugged.  They had no idea what was going on.

"Excuse me."  Denna said quietly as she got out of her seat and walked briskly out of the hall, Lily and Caydence following closely behind.  Maleah noticed their sudden absence from her seat down the table, and excused herself to follow.  Vanessa stayed at her seat, too absorbed in her own problems to notice anyone else's.

**xoxoxo**

"Denna!  What is going on?!"  Maleah shouted to her once they got out of the hall.

Denna whipped around to notice her three friends running after her.

"Nothing."  She said, shaking her head.

"Quit lying, ok, its pissing me off.  Just tell us what's going on!"  Lily said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing is going on Lily!  Just leave me alone, I'm a big girl I can handle myself!"  She turned on her heel and started to walk away from them.  The three girls looked at each other, at a loss of what to do.

"What's going on between you and Matt."  Caydence asked, more as a statement than a question.

Denna stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms in front of her.  "What are you talking about."  She said as she turned to face them once again.

"You are so excited for this big date last night, and you come home late in a really bad mood, your face all puffy and stuff.  Then this morning, you take a shower and spend time actually getting ready for breakfast, and you act all psycho, telling me to laugh at a joke or something, and when he walks away you get all pissed and leave again."  Lily interjected, as Denna closed her eyes and dropped her head.

"Come on guys let's go back to the room," Maleah said as she grabbed Denna around the shoulders and led her up the stairs, Caydence and Lily following in silence.

"So what happened?"  Caydence asked once they shut the door to their room and began crowding around Denna's bed.

"I don't know!" She began, tears coming immediately.  "We were having a good time and all, and then he wanted to leave the banquet.  So he takes me to this room and we start kissing and stuff, and he undid my dress and we were just kissing, but then he took off my bra, and I didn't want to, but I kept on kissing because it wasn't that big of a deal.  But then he started to try and go further, and…"

"Did he rape you!?!"  Caydence asked with the ignorance of an 8 year old.

"No he did not rape me, Caydence."  Denna snapped.

"Well then what happened?"  Lily asked.

"I said no," she said, hanging her head.

"Well, that's good!"  Maleah said, not understanding what was so bad.

"No, its not!  He got all mad at me, and just left me there!  And now he won't even talk to me!  I should have just let him do whatever, then he would still like me, and I,"

"Denna, shut up."  Lily said, getting mad.  "You did the right thing!  Don't let this asshole make you feel this way!  I know what you are going through, and I mean, you were right in stopping.  If he's a decent person, he will understand.  I mean, he's probably just not used to being with a girl that has actual morals."

"I know I did the right thing, I just, I just wish that he still liked me!"

"I'm sure he still likes you, his ego is probably just bruised because you're probably the first girl that has said no."  Maleah said, the rest of the girls nodding in agreement.

"Everything's fine Den, don't worry about it."  Lily said, Denna nodding.

"On the bright side," Lily remembered, "I did accidentally stumble on Vanessa and Dylan last night."

"Oh my God, are you serious?"  Denna said, forgetting about her tumultuous relationships and focusing in on someone else's for a minute.

"Yeah!"  Lily laughed, but remembered how Dylan was acting that morning.  "But, I think I'm gonna go have a chat with Dylan right now.  Do you think your ok Den?"

"I'm fine."  Denna said honestly.

"Ok, I will talk to you guys later."  Lily said as she grabbed a sweater and walked out the door in search of Dylan.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Ok boys, so we know what we are doing, correct?"  Sirius asked, Cam, Jackson and James nodding in response.

          "Well then, we see Sydney, and what do we do?"  Sirius asked as James' hand rose.

          "Yes, James."

          "We quickly get you out of her radius and deny, deny, deny."

          "Right!"  Sirius said, clapping his hands together.  The group got quiet as they heard the clicking of shoes coming down the hall.  James shoved Sirius into a closet and then stood in front of it, whistling.

          "Come on guys," he whispered to Jackson and Cam, "be nonchalant with me!"  The three 5th years began whistling and tapping their feet, looking around the hall.

          "Hey guys!!!"  Sydney said as she walked up towards them.  She started looking around them, in search of something.

          The boys said their "hullos" and started whistling again.

          "You haven't seen Sirius, have you?"  She asked suspiciously.

          "Sirius?  No."  Cam said.

          "Really?"

          "Yeah."  Jackson nodded, and elbowed James to come up with a story.

          "He's looking for you, or at least he was 5 minutes ago."  James said, a relieved look spreading across Sydney's face.

          "Oh!  He just can't get enough of me, I mean, he's always looking for me, or with me or something.  It almost gets suffocating!  But I just love him so much, I don't mind a whole lot."  She said, as the boys nodded.  "Well I guess I will just go back to my room, he's sure to find me there!"  She waved as she left, the boys letting out a sigh of relief.

          Sirius opened the door to the closet and shook his head.  "See?  She is crazy!"

          "Sirius!  Close the door, she's coming back!"  Cam said as he heard footsteps coming from the direction she just went.

          The boys began whistling again, trying not to look at her.

          "What are you doing?"  Lily asked, the three boys startled from the sound of her voice.

          "Oh!  Lily!"  James said, opening the closet door, Sirius popping out.

          "We're hiding Sirius from his girlfriend."  Jackson said, Sirius nodding fervently.

          "Sirius has a girlfriend?"

          "A crazy ass psycho bitch girlfriend, let me tell you!"  He said in an exasperated tone.  "She follows me everywhere!  I mean, I know I'm hot, but give a brother some space!"

          "First of all, you are not 'a brother' and second of all… you're weird."  She said, laughing at the panicked look on Sirius' face when he talked about his girlfriend.

          "Anyways," she continued, "have any of you seen Dylan?"

          "He was headed towards the lake last time I saw him."  Cam said, as Lily nodded her thanks and bounded down the hall.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

          "Hey Dylan."  Lily said quietly as she sat down next to the 16-year-old boy. 

          "Hey Lily."  He replied as he stared out into the lake.

          "How are you?"  She asked, prodding for an actual response.

          "Fine."  He muttered.

          "You don't look it."  She countered honestly, in hopes of him confiding in her.

          "Are you saying that I look bad?"  He asked, trying to make a joke.

          "No, you are just as hot as ever.  I'm just saying that today you haven't been your usual happy self." 

          "Oh."

          "So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  He shook his head, not looking her in the eye.

          "No."

          "Dylan!"  She exclaimed, and he looked back at her wearily.

          "What, Lily?" He asked, emotionally drained from the feelings that were running through him.

          "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"  She half yelled, frustrated that he wouldn't trust her.

          "Why do you care so much about other peoples personal lives?"  He asked squarely, as she sat in silence for a moment.

          "Because," she started, "I don't like to see people going through pain, especially if I could do something to help them out."

          "I see."  He nodded, "well.  I guess I'm just having girl problems."

          "Vanessa?"

          "You could say that."  He shook his head and went on.  "I just, I just like her so incredibly much.  I have for a really long time.  And I let Denna know about it, and she tells me that maybe something could work out between us.  I was so happy when I heard that, I mean, you don't even know.  Ever since I've transferred here, I have liked Vanessa Headon.  She's the one who first talked to me, the one who sat by me in Potions."

          "And then I got a chance to be with her.  And somehow, I blew it.  I fucking blew my only chance with her.  I don't even know what I did, I just, messed up.  And it pisses me off so bad to think that I could have had it, and now I can't.  I can't even explain it."

          "What happened?  When I saw you two, everything seemed fine?"  Lily asked, confused.

          "You saw us?"  He asked surprised, but at the same time laughing.  She nodded and he continued.  "Well, I don't really know to tell you the truth.  One minute, we are kissing… and stuff.  And the next minute she was just not into it.  And she got up and left, and hasn't said a word to me since."

          "Sounds like Vanessa alright…" Lily sighed, shaking her head.

          "Are you serious?"  He asked, as she nodded her head.  As she continued, Jackson ventured out on the lawn towards them to see what was going on, but Lily and Dylan were too involved with their conversation to notice the eavesdropper.

          "No offense Dylan, but Vanessa is kind of a bitch.  I mean, I love the girl to death, but she is so self-centered, and only cares about number one.  I take that back, she also cares for Sirius.  I don't know what the hold is that he has over her, but she's in love with him, and he could care less about her."

          "Really."  He answered, mentally kicking himself for falling for her so hard.  Jackson shook his head along with Dylan, from the secrecy of a conveniently placed tree.

          "I'm really sorry Dylan.  I mean, there's nothing I can do to change the fact that you like her, and its not like your gonna stop liking her overnight.  I just want you to know, that its not you.  At all.  She is incapable of having a relationship with anyone, even Sirius.  She was raised dysfunctionally, therefore, she is dysfunctional.  I'm sorry to be the one telling you this.  I really am."  She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but hurt.  The girl he has loved from afar, not only doesn't love him back, but is a HUGE disappointment.  Lily kissed him on the cheek and she put her arm around him with her head on his shoulder.  Jackson's eyes got wide as he shook his head, this time for himself.  He couldn't believe his eyes, did Lily really not like him at all?

          "Fuck this."  He said to himself, and turned back up to the castle.

          "You know, I really do love you Lily.  You are a great friend.  Bad with timing, but a pretty good friend."  She laughed as he went on.  "Seriously Lil, you could have mentioned this 'Vanessa is a huge whore' thing during the whole time you were busy setting me up for disappointment…"

          "I know!  But I really didn't think she'd do you this way, I mean, she's a little on the loose side, but she usually has… what's the word I'm searching for… manners."  She laughed again as he nodded.  They sat for a few minutes looking into the lake, Lily thinking about nothing in particular, and Dylan thinking of Vanessa.  No matter what he heard about her, he couldn't stop liking her.  There was something about her.

          "Come on, let's go get some pudding from the kitchens," she said, as they brushed themselves off and walked the long way up to the castle, his arm around her.  Jackson looked on and swore at them from his dorm room window.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

          "Caydence.  We really need to invest in a love life.  We are the most pathetic two people ever created."  Cam said as he settled into his usual seat in the common room.  The "dodging Sirius' girlfriend" game got old fast, partially because it was kind of stupid, but mostly because while Jackson had left to go find Lily, Cam and James had let there guard down and Sydney found Sirius.  They figured they had better escape before Sirius had the chance to wring their necks.

          "Oh, cousin…  I'm one step ahead of you."  She smiled and he leaned forward.

          "What?"  He snapped, as she shook her head and laughed.

          "I have, a prospect."

          "Do tell?"  He leaned back and crossed his arms, wondering who this 'prospect' could be.

          "No I'm afraid I have to keep that to myself…" She said as she stood up, "for now."

          "Caydence!  You can't just leave me hanging like this!"  He called after her, but she didn't turn around to reply.

          "What the fuck is going on here?"  He asked himself as he sunk into the chair, his head in his hands.  He sprung up suddenly, startling the 2nd year next to him with his quick change in posture.

          "I mean, I'm a reasonably good looking guy, wouldn't you say?"  He asked her, her eyes widening and her head nodding feverishly.  "Hell, scratch that," he continued, "I'm pretty damn hot.  To most, you would think…  Right?"

          She nodded again nervously as he went on.

          "Well then why are these boners like Sirius, don't get me wrong I love the guy, getting all these girls?  For Christ's sake, even Peter has a girlfriend.  Granted she's a bit below my standards…" He slapped his hands on his thighs and got up. 

          "I'm going to go get me a girlfriend.  Yep.  A hot one."  He decided, as he looked at the girl he was having a one sided conversation with.  "And you, thank you for your looks and nods of encouragement.  They meant a lot."  And with that he bounded off out the portrait hole and off into the corridors in search of a girl.  The 2nd year, left with plenty to tell her friends.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"What are you two doing?"  James asked, as he walked into the kitchen and found Lily and Dylan on the counter eating some pudding.

          "What does it look like?"  Lily said with a smart-ass tone, as Dylan glanced around for a look at the time.

          "It looks like I better go before I'm late for my meeting with Professor McGonagall."  Dylan answered as he hopped down from the counter and bounded out the door.  He ran into Denna on his way out, slapped her a high five and kept on running to his destination.

          "Where was he running off to?"  Denna asked as she joined the silent pudding eaters.  James had stolen the chocolate from Lily, but she had moved on to a nice tasting butterscotch.

          "Meeting with McGonagall, I think its about his transfer papers for Quidditch or something," Lily said as Denna and James nodded.  Dylan had transferred from Noxwood, the only wizarding school in America in the middle of their fourth year.

          "What's he been so depressed about?"  Denna asked, digging in to the pistachio pudding that had been yet untouched by the other pudding eaters.

          James' face contorted at the green pudding being consumed, as Lily explained.

          "It seems that he has fallen hard for Vanessa, and she hasn't really been receptive."  She started, as Denna broke in.

          "What?  I set them up!  What happened?"

          "You set him up with that bitch?"  James said angrily, as Lily and Denna looked at him with surprise.

          "Do you not like Vanessa?"  Denna asked, as James scoffed.

          "I hate that girl."  He said venomously, "all of us do.  All of us except Dylan I guess.  Sirius just leads her on, I don't even know why he bones her, she's dirty.  I guess he just does it out of boredom or something.  It's nasty and wrong either way."

          "Are you serious?"  Lily asked, as James went on.

          "Yes!  She's ugly and fat and a bitch and she thinks she's hot, and she is defenitly not hot in any way shape or form.  She thinks that just because she's a slut that anyone will do her.  Ugh.  She's so gross."

          "Vanessa is not ugly or fat!!!"  Denna said, sticking up for her friend.

          "I guess that's a matter of personal opinion now isn't it."  James said snidely.

          "So you guys really don't like her?"  Lily asked again.

          "No Lil, I fucking love the girl.  Can't you tell by the way I go on about her like this?  When I say 'fat ugly bitch' I really mean 'hot, sweet girl.'"  He said sarcastically.  "I do not like that stupid bitch and if she ever says one more stupid asshole remark to me I swear," he shook his head, as Lily and Denna looked at each other.

          "Did you know this?"  Lily asked Denna as Denna shook her head and shrugged.

          "And why are you eating that nasty green shit?"  James asked as he knocked the pistachio pudding out of her hand.  Denna's jaw dropped as she picked it back up and began eating it by the heaping spoonful.

          "You see James, pistachio pudding and clams are perfectly normal.  But lettuce… ooo its weird."  Lily said, bringing up the fact that Denna hates lettuce, but she loves clams, as Denna raised her eyebrows.

          "Mmm, clams. That sounds so good."  She said as she rubbed her stomach.

          "You are so fucking weird."  James said shaking his head and hopping off the counter.  "I'm out ladies."

          "Bye Jamie," Lily said, as Denna waved with a mouth full of green pudding.

          "Oh, by the way Lil, you might want to go check on Jackson.  He seems to think you are cheating on him or something."  James shrugged, as Lily looked at Denna confused.

          "Come on, I've got to go take a shower anyway, lets just head back."  Denna said as she set down her pudding and followed James out the door.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

          "So what's this I hear about you saying that I'm cheating on you?"  Lily asked as she walked into the boy's dorm, standing over Jackson's life less form.

          "What about it."  He said, his voice muffled from being face down in the pillow.

          "Well for one, I don't know why you think this, and two, its pretty hard to cheat on someone you're not even going out with…"  She said, hands on her hips as he rolled over to face her.

          "I didn't think that you were cheating on me, because you're right, we aren't going out."

          "Well then what is James talking about?"  She asked as Jackson shrugged.

          "I saw you and Dylan out by the lake."

          "So?"  She said, as he looked at her.

          "Do you like him or something?"  He asked with an accusing tone.

          "I had my arm around him, Jackson.  Nothing else.  Oh, and I kissed him on the cheek.  Big deal."

          "Well," he started as she rolled her eyes.

          "Damn it Jackson, he's my friend and he was hurting!  What am I supposed to do, pat him on the shoulder and say 'buck up dude'?" she asked as he laughed.

          "No I guess not."

          "Are you still thinking that I don't like you?"  She asked sweetly as he shrugged, baiting her to do something about it.

          "Well maybe I can change your mind?"  She said softly as she began kissing him hard on the mouth pushing him deep into his bed.  He ran his fingers through her hair as the door opened.

          "Ooo, sorry for interrupting."  James said as he quickly shut the door and leaned against it from the other side.  He closed his eyes and shook his head.  Normally he would have stayed in the room for a bit, just to bug Jackson.  But he couldn't bear to watch Lily and him mess around.  It made him feel weird.

          He needed something to get his mind off of Lily, because the feelings he was having were starting to freak him out. 

          "Perfect."  He said to himself as he spotted his ex, Kate, sitting down by the fire.  She was always up for a little bit of fun.  He walked down to her and engulfed her in a hug from behind.

          "Hey baby…" he whispered in her ear as she turned around and smiled.  He whispered something else as she nodded and he led her out the portrait hole to a secluded closet in the 5th floor corridor.

          "Easy."  He thought to himself as they closed the broom closet door.  "Way too easy…"

          Believe it or not, this chapter has been done for a few weeks, except for that last part when James walks in on Jackson and Lily.  For some reason I just couldn't bring myself to write that part…  This chapter is pretty freaking long tho, I didn't notice until now.  Not a lot happens but I guess its just one of those transition chapters.  Its leading up to stuff, have faith in that.  Anyway, I hope you are all having a great summer, and that you are enjoying the story.  If you are confused about ANYTHING, leave it in a review and I will get right back to you.  the next chapter should be out by July I'd think… so not too far away.  Hmmm lets see.  In the next chapter, Matt finally talks to Denna, Remus returns, Lily notices James acting weird (finally!) and Cam finds himself a lady!  Caydence has a boy, and he will be revealed, and Maleah is going to fall further into love with boring old Tyson…  Vanessa and Dylan are not going anywhere, and there will be more adventures with Sirius!  I just love Sirius, don't you? 

            _Have you all seen the new movie?  I HAVENT YET!!!  OMG I really want to see it I just haven't had time, its nuts.  And I cant wait for the next book to come out, but it probably wont come until like 2015.  Oh well I guess.  Anyways, have a good AND SAFE summer and I love you all!_

_em_


	6. Emotions

These Days

Chapter 6

Emotions

pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
  
she's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
and that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.

_**LAST TIME**- Denna comes back from her big date with Matt Jensen, severely disturbed about something. The girls finally beat it out of her the next morning, and she tells them all about him trying to take advantage of her, and they convince her she did the right thing. Lily seeks out Dylan to find out what's wrong with him, and the rest of the boys help Sirius hide from his girlfriend. Jackson assumes stuff about Lily and Dylan, and while Lily is trying to convince him that it is he who she likes, James walks in. Insert jealousy..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey baby," Matt said walking towards Denna. She looked to the side of her, and then behind her, and back at him.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked honestly as he laughed and put his arms around her.

"What are you talking about? Who else would I be talking to other than you?" He bent down and kissed her as her knees gave way.

"Oh..." She said quietly, smiling at him.

It had been a week since Matt last talked to her, and she had grown accustomed to him pretending she wasn't there. This sudden outpouring of affection totally caught her off guard, and she was being VERY receptive, something she had vowed not to do. She felt that if Matt was going to play this game, she would just play hard to get. If he wanted her back, she would run away. Well so much for that...

"So wait," Remus said to James from the comfort of the armchairs near the fire, "I thought you said he was ignoring her?" He pointed at Denna and Matt as James turned in his chair to get a better view.

"Well, he has been. I guess he just needs some, and Denna is the ass of choice. She doesn't really seem to mind being blown off these past few days though..." James said shrugging, as Remus slouched in his chair.

"Where's Padfoot?" He asked, as James thought for a moment.

"Probably with Sydney."

"That boner still has a girlfriend? I thought he broke it off when I was gone?"

James chuckled and shrugged, "I give it one more day. She's crazy Remus, I mean, honestly a complete head case."

"Well no sane person would actually go out with Sirius, so yeah, I suppose she'd have to be a little bit on the... well, weird side."

James nodded in response.

"So about this Lily thing," Remus started as James groaned. "No, no, Jamie let me finish. Do you like her or something?"

"I don't know Moony. I don't think I like her, but at the same time, every time I see her with Jackson I just want to go shoot myself. My heart just drops with every glance."

"Sounds like you like her." Remus stated, as James rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, there's nothing I can do about it, so why don't we just shut up." Remus threw his hands up and laughed as Caydence walked into their circle and plopped down.

"Shh." Remus said to James, "quit talking about Caydence, she's sitting right here."

"Very funny boys." Caydence said as she scanned the room.

"Who're you looking for?" James asked curiously, as she stopped looking around and looked directly at him.

"Who, me? Oh, no one. No one at all..." She trailed off and began searching the common room once again.

"Cough-bullshit-cough" Remus coughed, James laughing as Caydence glared at them.

"What does it matter to you two jerks who I am looking for?"

"Oh so she IS looking for someone!" James clapped as Remus jumped up.

"On to determine who this 'mystery' person is! Now Caydence, are you of male or female persuasion?" He asked.

"Huh?" She answered, unsure of what that meant. Sure she could blend a potion and transfigure a rabbit, but Caydence was lacking a certain _worldliness_ about her. Some may call it commonsense...

"Moony, does she look like a dyke to you? Of course it's a guy she's looking for. Now its obviously not some one in our grade... hmm... maybe older?" James said, as Remus nodded.

"You guys are so stupid!" Caydence said, beginning to get frustrated.

"Now now Caydence, temper temper! Hmmm... could she be falling for an older boys charm, maybe the same charm that young Denna has succumb to?" Remus pried, as Caydence crossed her arms over her chest.

"If you are insinuating that I like Matt, you are VERY wrong."

"Not necessarily Matt..." James continued, as Remus nodded. "But perhaps one of his friends."

"Nope." Caydence said flatly, as Remus and James looked at each other with discouragement.

"Well it can't be someone in our grade, can it?" Remus asked James and James shook his head.

"Ooo! Maybe she's branching out! Now Caydence, do you fancy a Ravenclaw, or a Hufflepuff?" James asked.

"Neither."

Both boys let out loud gasps as they spoke in unison.

"Slytherin?!?!!?!?" Caydence laughed and shook her head once more.

"What do you take me for?" She asked in disgust. "Someone desperate enough to date a Slytherin?"

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, Caydence." Remus told her.

"Will you two just give it up?" Caydence half-shouted as she got up and walked away from them... towards the fourth years...

"What is her problem?" James said leaning back into the couch, as Remus continued to watch Caydence.

"I dunno, but I know who she likes."

"Who?"

"Look who she's talking to over there."

"Jace Matthews." James said. "Not bad for Jace, getting in with an older woman. But for Caydence on the other hand... dating a younger man?"

"Keep up with the times Prongsy, its all the rage over in the US."

"Really?"

"Eh, I don't know, I just make up things as I go along." Remus shrugged as James laughed, and they began setting up the Wizard's Chessboard.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Lily what do you think I should plan for Tyson and I tonight?" Maleah asked, drawing little hearts all over her potions essay.

"Um, I don't know." Lily said flatly.

"Thanks for the help."

"Well," Lily continued, "I seriously don't know? Are you sure you like this guy? I mean, he's good looking and all, and has a killer body. A promising future, sure. But he has the personality of a wooden spoon."

"Are you saying that he's boring?"

"Yeah, that would be the gist of it." Lily shrugged as Maleah hunched her shoulders.

"I know." She said after a moment of silence.

"You know that he is boring, yet you persist. I'm intrigued." Lily said, probing Maleah for more information.

"I know he's not exciting, but I mean, I want a boyfriend so badly..."

"But not necessarily him."

"I guess."

"Well," Lily pondered, "I think you should break up with him. Granted, you want a boyfriend, but do you really want to just settle? We are young. Do we really need to _settle_? Honestly."

"I guess you make a point." Maleah said, nodding.

"Of course I do."

"Well, I will just have to think about it for a while. Make my decision later. Ugh I hate relationships, they are so stressful!"

Lily raised her eyebrow with that last comment, and continued practicing her transfiguration.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So Denna, I was wondering... Do you want to go to the Ball with me next month?" Matt asked, twirling his fingers in her long blonde hair. Her eyes widened with excitement, as a huge smile came across her face.

"I would LOVE to go to the Ball with you!" She wrapped her arms around him, and then excused herself to go tell all her friends.

"Caydence!!" She squealed, dragging Caydence away from a group of students.

"What?" She asked, confused on how Denna could be so happy all of a sudden.

"Matt just asked me to the Ball!" She jumped up and down, but Caydence didn't share her joy.

"He what?"

"You heard me!"

"And you actually said yes?"

"Of course I said yes!!""

"Are you retarded?"

"What?"

"This guy has been a total and complete dick to you for the past week, he pretended that you didn't even exist, Denna. And all of a sudden he decides to pick you back up again? All he wants is to fuck you and leave you, just like he does to every other stupid little girl that falls for him! Why the hell are you setting yourself up to be so damn easy?! I don't understand what runs through you're mind! People think I'm naïve, but at least I don't CONSTANTLY set myself up to get thrown back down."

"No Caydence," Denna said sarcastically, "don't hold back... Tell me how you really feel. God, when did you turn into such a bitch."

"Ok Denna, alright. You go tell anyone else about this and see if they are happy for you? In fact, you go tell Lily right now, because I want to personally see the look on your face when she tears you apart for being so dumb. You know she's always right Denna. Go ahead. Tell her."

"Fuck you Caydence, I thought you were my friend." Denna's eyes narrowed as she walked away, out the portrait hole and out of Caydence's view.

"God she's stupid." Caydence said, shaking her head and walking over to the couch where Cam was listening in.

"Whoa..." He said as Caydence shook her head. "You were kind of harsh there Caydence."

"Yeah well you would be too if you had to listen to that idiot, bitch and moan about it for the past week and a half. I'm sick of listening to other peoples problems, when it's ALL their fault."

Cam laughed as Caydence turned to him.

"Whatever happened to that one Hufflepuff girl that you liked, I haven't seen her around in a day or two."

"Oh, yeah, well that could be because she's psycho."

Caydence laughed, "why?"

"She was jealous, of mine and yours relationship. I was like, HELLO that's my cousin. Gross."

Caydence just stared at him in disbelief. "Gross times 3. Did she think we liked each other or something?"

"I don't know and I don't care. What a freak."

"Defenitly." Caydence said, laughing.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hey Dylan," Vanessa said as she walked into the boys dorm room. Dylan sat up and looked at her, anticipating what she would say. Maybe she was going to say sorry for blowing him off, or maybe she would just kiss him. Or maybe more...

"Do you know where Sirius is?" His eyes narrowed as he shook his head.

"No."

"Oh, ok, thanks anyways I guess." She turned on her heel and walked out into the hall, quietly shutting the door as she went.

He fell back onto the bed, his anger boiling up inside him. Why the hell, did she want Sirius? He obviously didn't want her! Why couldn't she see that he was here, waiting for her.

He stood up, and faced the wall, and just began punching it. He punched it until he was pretty sure he had broken through to their bathroom. He fell onto his bed and just lay there.

"Someone's been redecorating?" Sirius said when he walked into the room 20 minutes later and poked his head through the wall.

"Yeah." Dylan said, as Sirius looked at him questionably.

"Why?"

"You want to know why, Sirius?" Dylan asked as Sirius shrugged. "Because your stupid ass has Vanessa so in love with it that she can't even breathe without thinking of you."

"Oh, yeah. Do you like her? Because someone really needs to inform her that I do not think desperation is sexy... I need her to get off my back. She scared off my girlfriend, which, to be honest is a blessing in disguise because she was nuts... But still." Sirius sat next to him. "My advice, get your mind off of Vanessa. She's really not all she's cracked up to be. Plus, she's a biter."

"It's hard Sirius. I've liked her for a while now. I can't just all of a sudden get over her." Dylan continued, "And what do you mean she's a biter."

"You know what I mean when I say biter."

"Well that ruins a few fantasies for me..."

"First step in the right direction, Dylan." Sirius said, laughing, "but we better get down to the quidditch pitch. Game tonight."

"Is anyone even going?" Dylan asked as he got off his bed and walked over to the corner where his quidditch bag was sitting.

"Not from our year. Big DADA test tomorrow. Speaking of which I haven't even spent a second studying for..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Do you think we one the match?" Caydence asked the others while flipping through her notes.

"I don't know, I can't really see the pitch from this window. I bet we did though." Vanessa said, leaning out the window of the Gryffindor tower.

"Hopefully." Lily said, as Jackson walked through the portrait hole.

"We won!" He shouted, Cam and Remus close behind.

"Where's Peter?" Maleah asked, as the boys shrugged.

"And where's Denna?" Lily asked, as Caydence chuckled.

"Probably mopping up Matt's sweat and telling him what a great game he had."

Lily's nose crinkled as Maleah laughed.

A few minutes later, the rest of the students as well as the players began to trickle in.

The boys headed up to their dorm to change, while the girls stocked the common room with high caffeine items to curb the desire to sleep.

"Dylan, I think the owl's for you." James said as he dug through his dresser for some sweats.

Dylan grabbed the owl's note and unwrapped it, wondering who would be sending him a note....

_Dylan,_

_I regret to inform you that your father and I have separated. He no longer lives at home, but has moved into his mistress' house along with their unborn child. At the end of the month I will be selling the house and moving in with your Aunt Eleanor. Please make arrangements for the summer, as you know there is not enough room for you at Eleanor's house. _

_With Deepest Sympathies,_

Mother 

He shut his eyes and held the note strongly in his fist. He inhaled deeply as he threw the note onto his bed.

"Sams, are you coming?" Sirius asked, as Dylan nodded his head.

"Yeah I'll be down in a second."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Guys, its 3 in the morning." James said, as he looked around the group.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. James rolled his eyes and got up.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air." He started walking out to the balcony, as Lily got up to follow. Jackson eyed her suspiciously, but decided against following her. He needed to learn to trust her.

"I absolutely hate studying." James said, leaning over the balcony railing, Lily coming up beside him.

"Well, in all reality, I don't think anyone actually enjoys doing it. It's just something you do." She looked out onto the castle grounds. Everything seemed so calm at night, no students flitting in and out of the green houses, no crazed maniacs on broomsticks zooming about. Everything was peaceful.

"Lily," James said, turning towards her, "have you ever liked me?"

"Maybe..." She said after a moment, not wanting him to know her exact thoughts.

"Really?"

"Why, have you ever liked me?" She asked, as this laughable look came across his face.

"You? Hell no." He laughed as her jaw dropped, and she attempted to punch him in the shoulder. He grabbed her fist and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just messing with you Lee, you know I have been in love with you since the day I first saw you." She laughed as he held onto her for a few moments. She looked up at him, and he leaned his mouth towards her, kissing her lightly.

She pulled away from him and stepped back a few feet.

"James, I can't do this." She ran inside as he stood there, rejected.

"Fuck this." He shook his head and vowed to himself that he will never again even THINK about touching Lily Evans.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Jamie, where did you end up last night?" Sirius asked while buttering his toast at breakfast the next morning.

"Oh you know..." James said, Remus and Dylan leaning in to hear more.

"Do tell, do tell." Sirius prodded as James looked up from his food.

"You know Padfoot, I never in my life have slept with a 10. But last night, I was with 2 8's and 3 7's."

"What's that, like 37?" Sirius said, counting with his fingers.

"Yeah." James answered as Sirius and the rest of the boys nodded.

"Hell that's pretty damn good in my book."

_Well that took forever and a DAY. I need to keep up with this story, because with the amount of characters, it gets tricky to remember things about them. But yeah, I will try to get the next chapter out in a week or so, but I am making no guarantees. The next chapter will be all about the Ball, so it will be a MONTH later than this chapter. So I'm like, skipping a month. I'm just trying to get the timing right and everything. Ok well you all have a great day and I'll see ya when I see ya!_


End file.
